Yami no Matsuei
by Watch Hound
Summary: The descendants of darkness and their small flicker of light... AkatsukixHinata Request drabbles. Place your requests now! Drabble 11: Teacher's Pet
1. Felidae

Yami no Matsuei

Drabbles about the Akatsuki and Hinata. This is strictly for requests, I'm not picky and accept all crack-pairings, as long as Hinata's at least with one of the Akatsuki members. This means triangles, squares, five-somes, whatever you want. You know the condition, I even do Yuri and Yaoi.

Example: Sasuke x Hinata x Itachi, Naruto x Hinata x Sasori x Deidara, Gaara x Shikamaru x Hinata x Zetsu x Kisame .

See, I take all and make no exceptions. Oh and regular couples like Tobi x Hinata without anyone else is acceptable as well. How strange you want it, how strange you'll receive. Your wish is my command, so don't hesitate to ask.

The title means; Descendants of Darkness and is in no way related to the respectable anime and manga. Thank you very much.

I'm going to start off with a favorite crack pairing of myself, I certainly hope you'll enjoy and deliberate with your mind which weird coupling you want to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

* * *

Felidae

_Author's choice_

They were huddled underneath the heavy white cotton covers, her naked chest pressed against his right side, pale arm crossed over his lower abdomen, flesh against flesh. His own limb was delicately wrapped around her shoulders. The heat she was radiating indicated to the heavy labor she did the previous evening with her beloved Akatsuki member, face leaning just against his muscled chest. His right charcoal black eye glanced at her curiously with soft and rare hints of affection and care.

In his honest opinion she was a kitten, a helpless kitten that could turn in a fierce jungle cat with enormous claws and murderous fangs, scratching and lashing out against the one that had driven her in a corner and pushed her buttons. He couldn't help but admire the way her long darkish blue hair fluttered and waved, clinging like a waterfall on her back when she was practicing her Jyuuken against anyone that dared to even consider her weak and useless.

He crooked up a small grin, falling deeper in the big soft futons and pillows of her well decorated mattress, Hinata Hyuuga may look like a lamb, or more appropriate a cute and beautiful black kitten with big opaque orbs, but she was surely a tiger in the bedroom area. The male winced when the tin long scars started to ache when he moved, she scratched him, hard. Her soft breaths broke the long lasting silence with calm ease, her body cuddled closer to his own, slender feline muscles moving and stretching, Hinata tilted her head unconsciously against his stomach, her long tresses tickling his skin.

His fingers raked through her locks, adoring the smooth silky feeling of the midnight blue, his thumb then started to stroke her just after her ear. Hinata purred lowly and moved closer to his finger, his lips twisted into a small grin, she was so kawaii. He'd take good care of her, he decided promisingly, only he could caress the skin after her ears, her special spot, and then he trailed his hand down her spine. Her arm slowly motioned downwards, just above his more sensitive areas, even asleep the blue-haired feline girl teased him absentmindedly.

Hinata shivered slightly when his other hand brushed against her pale cheeks with the stained pink tint, which could turn scarlet whenever something unexpected or embarrassing would happen. The male swallowed the lump in his throat, flickered his thumb against her cheek one more time and recommenced with scratching her affectionally behind the ear. The white-eyed kunoichi was so much more then just a representation of a curious kitten, he thought sweetly about his vixen.

She was a tiger whenever they were intimate, touching, stroking and leaving little bite marks all over his body. The blue-headed lady could turn in a dangerous lion, especially when there was a strife or a battle going on, her mood changing from domestic to determined and, Kami forbid, bloodthirsty to prove herself against the world. Lastly, the Hyuuga heiress could progress into a majestic black panther, beautifully dancing alone, when no one knew she existed, except for him.

He chuckled lowly when Hinata mumbled his name with her soothing voice, expressing every syllable with a loving undertone. He softly patted her head and proceeded with stroking her hair, fingers raking through, repeating the process a few time before placing the palm of his hand on her slender shoulder. His other arm grabbed her elbow gingerly, careful to let her rest in a deep slumber, he suddenly became aware of her knees pressed against his upper thigh.

His attention slipped from the sleeping kitten to the paper-colored sliding doors, regarding it with unknown interest, the risks of being caught were extreme, even if he made sure his entrance went as unnoticed as possible. His fingers started to tap softly against her bare flesh, another purr escaped her lips and Hinata huddled even closer, her head tilting just against his own shoulder, mouth brushing against his skin. A small smile played on his features and he allowed himself to relax. Felines may not be the most loyal of the carnivores, canines exceeding them, but for some unexplainable reason he knew she was reliable.

The male sighed in relief when the sound of approaching footsteps eventually faded in the distance. A sudden frenzy of somnolence started to shower over him, he felt very tired because of all the security and insurance of remaining undetected. His beautiful girlfriend started nuzzle into his chest, long hair swaying over her pink-colored cheeks, the eyelids still closed over her opaque eyes. He smiled sincerely at the female and quickly kissed her on top of her head, the scent of her shampoo lingering in his nostrils. Smelling much better then the one of Hidan, that smelled like exotic fruits, plus he disliked the scent of mango's mixing with avocado's. No, he decided lovingly, Hinata was much more delightful with the scent of strawberries and jasmine.

It was funny how things could work out, he thought blissfully, he owed it all to Kisame. He was the one that proposed a visit to Konohagakure, to celebrate the success of the mission with the forbidden scrolls of Iwagakure, a few years ago. Of course this proposal didn't go without the needed and typical objection and complaints, he was lucky Leader-sama allowed them to go. His fingers started to tap her skin again, softly and rhythmically. He also decided that he liked the feeling of the fluffy cushions and pillows against his, slightly injured, back. More enjoyable then the rock hard things they slept on in the Akatsuki. The man shouldn't complain however, he was the one that willingly went to the Akatsuki in the first place.

Reminding him of the Akatsuki, he should probably head back very soon. Not that they would be worried about him, of all people. No, it was because of his, self-proclaimed, reputation. Hinata stirred lightly, it was almost like she could read or hear his thoughts and he swore her right leg started to rub against his own. His smile widened lightly, patting her head again. The raven-headed male was always punctual and strict about rules.

After all, Tobi's a good kid.

* * *

I bet you thought for a second it was OOC Itachi, right? I know, extremely short, but I wrote this on the Friday, I was supposed to study for Math… 

Please review and request!

Note: Orochimaru and Kabuto are NOT with the Akatsuki.

Second note: You can also decide the genre, setting and scenario if you like. Or you could keep me and yourself guessing and leave the responsibility in my hands. AU and Songfics are no exceptions. Have situation or song in mind with a certain pairing? Send it over and I'll type a little story!

-Akatsuki lair-

Itachi: -Cries like a cute chibi- No ItaHina!!!

Zetsu: Shut up, Itachi. I'm trying to persuade the readers in choosing me for the next drabble!

Me: -Pops up- You all get a few minutes to introduce yourselves and explain why you should be with Hinata-hime.

Itachi: I'm a cold massmurderer... I hate my little brother... I scarred my little brother for life... I want Hinata-hime... or I'll kill you all.

Zetsu: I'm half plant, schizophrenic and I have a split personality. A little pity would do the trick. Oh and a cute Hinata would work as well. I'll devour you if I don't get her.

Deidara: I'm sexy, I'm hot and I'm a MAN, un!!! I deserve Hime-sama because together we would be the sexiest anime couple alive, un. We could beat Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie evertime, un. Or do you want me to blow your house up, un?

Tobi: I'm a good boy! I deserve Hinata-hime!

Everyone except for me and Tobi: You got her this chapter!

Tobi: So? I'm cute and Hinata is cute as well! Kawaii-ness!

Sasori: I'm dead... I wanted Hinata-hime before I died!! Waah!! But nooooo, I got a grandmother and a pink-headed bitch! I deserve Hinata!!! Or I'll turn you all in puppets!

Hidan: I'll slaughter you and sacrifice you to my god. Give me Hinata-hime...

Kakuzu: I'm financially better equiped for taking care of Hinata-hime... I can sew your -censored-, -censored- and -censored- if your a man, shut if you don't give me my Hime-sama.

Everyone except for Kakuzu: O.O

Kisame: I'm well-mannered, half shark and I'm just downright scary... Nobody would dare to steal Hime from me! Vote for me!!!!

Unidentified Member: Nobody gives me attention... I want sweet Hinata to keep me company...

Itachi: Aren't you a chick?

UM: So? TSOH-chan would do Yuri.

Itachi: Cha -Drools-!!! On second thought! Vote for me, Kurenai-hime and Hinata-hime for a hot, steamy trio!!

Leader-sama: I deserve her because I lead a kick-ass organization, I'm the most powerful person ever, I'm mysterious and I'm just cool... (I'll use my super special powers and let you burn if you don't give me Hinata.)

Me: Well... uhm... That was... Nice? Please review!


	2. Long Day

Yami no Matsuei

Thank you for all the reviews and requests! It's much appreciated! This one was a real challenge, but I think I managed just fine.

Pairing for this drabble: Zetsu x Hinata

Genre: Humor (Serious crack-humor.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

* * *

Long Day

_Requested __by Oreo-chan._

Zetsu's right gold-colored eye twitched violently, when Leader-sama gave him his new mission. He twisted his neck so he could eye the mysterious person, hidden in the shadows, a little bit better, he shouldn't bother because no one has ever seen his face. Except for the blue-headed lady with the lily in her hair, the botanical male recognized some of the "noises" the leader made with her, whenever they were alone. –Cough moans cough-

"Leader-sama, We're certain this is a mistake." The two-colored male began, well his white side did uncomfortably.

The male just shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making Zetsu gulp down some saliva, this was not good.

"This is not a mistake, Zetsu. You'll have to take care of her. Comply to her every wish." Now the other golden orb started to twitch, he also started shiver slightly. How in the world would a carnivore such as himself take care of a little girl like her?

"Demo, Leader-sama, why is she of such an importance?" He started to brace himself for the possible gruesome torture methods of the leader to attain some information of the girl.

"Because…" Dramatic pause, "She is just so Kawaii!! Have you ever seen such a pretty and cute face like hers? She even beats Itachi!"

-On a super top secret mission… Or rather in another random forest without a name.-

"Achoo." A shark-like male stared at his smaller partner with some confusion.

"What's wrong, Itachi-san?" The Uchiha glared dangerously and wiped his nose clean with the sleeve of his cloak.

"Someone said I wasn't pretty…" Itachi then, out of nowhere, placed a handy mirror in front of him, examined himself and started to cry.

"I'm not beautiful anymore! –Wails- I'm going to end up like Kankuro!" Tears were streaming down his puffy cheeks.

"Who?" The shark-like male asked his, rather distressed, companion, with a small frightened and curious voice.

"Exactly!" More crying and the blue-toned man considered to grab an umbrella.

Instead Kisame gulped, straightened his cloak and increased his pace.

-Back to the Akatsuki lair-

The botanical male stopped twitching, was past the utter surprise and shock and was now on the verge of having a heart-attack. He knew a lot of things, torturing, killing, cannibalism, but dealing with a hyper-active leader? Zetsu's black side then popped up and took control over his side of the mouth.

"You have to be shitting us! Taking care of a little girl just because she is cute?! Fuck no!! Ask Deidara or Tobi. They're good with kids…" He was silenced by the shifting of Leader-sama's hands, hidden in the shadows.

"Silence, Zetsu. I will not be defied. You will take care of Hinata Hyuuga and that is final." Zetsu's eyes widened to extremes and he felt his left shoulder tingle, the more reasonable side of the plant/man took over again.

"Demo, Leader-sama, we don't know, we mean, how are we suppose to deal with her?" He swiftly eyed the sleeping bundle in the corner and concentrated back at the shadows.

"How am I supposed to know? Ask Deidara or Tobi, they're good with kids." And thus the twitching returned. Oh how this was going to be a long day.

Soon the shadows faded, probably was the mysterious leader thirsty and wanted to get a chocolate milkshake or something, leaving Zetsu with the blue-headed girl.

"As long as she's sleeping, we will not have any trouble." The more dangerous side of Zetsu hissed to his counterpart, one white hand shot up and ran his fingers through the unruly green locks.

The bundle of beige and dark blue moved and rolled over, exposing a creamy tinted face with closed eyes, which had long black whimpers. Plump pink lips and cute pinch-able cheeks. The white side smiled, while the other frowned, letting his face resemble a theater mask.

"Leader-sama was right, she is adorable!" The white side squealed very uncharacteristically, the black side just rolled his eye and shook his head disappointedly.

"We have to serve that? Why can't I just eat her? One bite will do the trick." The white side immediately started to scold the other one and the girl shivered slightly, her body trembling.

One milky white eye cracked open, soon the other followed and she yawned, with her left hand in front of her mouth. Looking around frequently, she started to shake some more, until her eyes landed on Zetsu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Zetsu groaned, this was going to be a long day.

The white side of the green-headed male started in his most soothing tone, "Don't worry, Hina-kawaii, we're not going to hurt you." He shifted uncomfortably, his Venus fly trap getting in the way.

"Speak for yourself." The black side huffed and crossed both of his arms, golden eyes maliciously staring at the girl.

Another scream rose from her throat and she backed away as far as possible, leaning against the wall with both of her shoulders and back, white eyes frightened and afraid of him. He got that reaction a lot so he wasn't particularly bothered with the response to his appearance.

"Wh-who are y-you a-and h-how d-do you-you kno-know my n-name?" Her big doe-like eyes stared at him, her bottom lip quivering and the soft tint of lavender came out better.

"We're Zetsu, we know your name because our beloved leader told us your, quite beautiful, name." A soft blush graced her cheeks, she quickly looked downwards and his golden orbs noticed a small smile.

"W-where a-am I then, Z-Zetsu-kun?" Her index fingers started to push against each other and the pink on her face turned a deep shade of red, making her, according to the white and cheerful side of Zetsu, even cuter.

"The Akatsuki, little bitch. We're the best bad-asses in the whole world." His black and darker side replied with a devilish smirk, the girl seemed to shrink underneath his scrutinizing glance.

"Mood swings, Hina-kawaii. Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan." The other one said quickly when she started to shake in fear.

"Hey, girl, what's your age?" The green-headed male asked on a mean and cruel tone, his golden pupil-less eyes staring dangerously at the white-eyed kunoichi.

"Uhm… 13 years, Zet-Zetsu-kun." She peeped when he neared her with big steps, the bottom of his black cloak swaying with every gesture.

"You're still so young? Aren't you just cute?" His pale hand reached out, the zoom of his sleeve was colored scarlet, Hinata saw quickly, mentally preparing herself for any sort of attack. She quickly squinted her opaque stones shut…

A small touch was all she felt, he was just patting her head, ruffling her short darkish blue hair. Of course, the bluenette noticed this a little to late and started to scream her lungs out, again. Her yell was accompanied by loud footsteps and a big "bang", no it wasn't Deidara!

"Fuck, Zetsu! What the hell do you think you're doing? Can't you fucking massacre someone quietly? Motherfucking plant!" A silver-haired male stood inside the room, glaring at the botanical male and the small girl.

Zetsu groaned uncharacteristically, this was indeed going to be a very long day. Swiftly the witty lady ran behind the golden-eyed man, grabbed with one hand his cloak and opaque eyes peered afraid at Hidan, her form shivering against Zetsu's right leg.

"Hidan, meet Hinata. Hinata meet Hidan, otherwise known as number one asshole around here." His white side exclaimed terribly bored, he should've known that at least one member, except for himself, would scare her to death.

The magenta eyes from the said asshole stared at the Hinata, he even bowed lightly so he could scrutinize her more probably, posing off his very bare and utterly sexy chest. Slowly the blue-headed teenager came from her hiding place behind Zetsu and, like a little animal, stared at him with large orbs, filled with wonder and amazement.

"Why aren't you just the most kawaii girl I have ever laid eyes on?" Hidan then let out a gleeful chuckle, Hinata giggled innocently and Zetsu sweatdropped and rolled his beautiful pupil-less eyes.

"Can I keep her, Zetsu? I promise I won't sacrifice her to Jashin-sama. Maybe cut off an arm, but she doesn't need those, right?" Hidan then put his hands together and fawned over Hinata, he looked ready to glomp her.

"Listen, bastard. Hinata is rightfully property of Leader-sama. So you better leave her alone, motherfucker." The Hyuuga shuddered by the hearing of all those swear words, the black side just kept screaming curses at Hidan, who eventually left out of boredom and agitation.

"Uhm… Zetsu-kun? H-He l-left…" Her melodious voice broke the endless stream of cruses swarming from the black side of the botanical male.

"Oh…What would you like to do, Hina-kawaii?" The white side asked a bit embarrassed, the girl just smiled at him, tugged on his large sleeves and tried to drag him to the door, blush still intact.

"On-Onegai, Z-Zetsu-kun, I-I want t-to l-look a-around a bit." He nodded while being pushed and dragged towards the, still, open door.

So they first went to visit Tobi, because surely his subordinate and protégée would be nice to the Konoha sweetheart, Zetsu thought wisely. Making their way through dozens of halls and rooms, they finally reached a big orange double door with a wooden plaque, which carried the honorable masked male's name. His golden eyes narrowed, stole a peek from the excited child and hesitantly his black hand opened the doors with small effort.

"Zetsu-sama! You brought company? How lovely." The orange-masked male mirthfully jumped and bounced around the Spartan decorated room, his arms waving and flailing around, the fabric of his cloak not stopping with moving.

"I'm Tobi!" Hinata smiled at the enthusiastic man, her blush intensifying and stretching over her whole face plus neck, she fiddled nervously and fidgeted with the beige fabric of her large coat.

"…" Zetsu remained silent and seated himself on the decent white mattress of Tobi's bed, his hands adjusting his enormous Venus fly trap, thinking: This is going to be a long day.

The male with the fingerprint mask embraced Hinata all of a sudden, making her beat red and shook her playfully, shouting about her cute factor and stuff like that. Zetsu narrowed his emerald green eyebrows, rose from his spot and whacked the raven-haired male over his head.

"You were choking her, baka." The dark side glared at Tobi, who was whimpering behind his orange disguise, Hinata just pulled at the collar of her coat, breathing in.

"A-Ano, Zetsu-kun, I-I'm f-fine." Golden orbs swiftly shifting to the small girl with the red cheeks and blue hair.

"Tobi's a bad boy?" His voice cracked, he tilted his head to the right and stared at his former mentor with an unseen, but Zetsu knew how Tobi looked when he was sad, scolded expression.

"Of course not, Tobi is a very good boy." Hinata giggled, dove towards Tobi, hugged him tightly with the accompanied blush and fiddled with her fingers afterwards.

"Hina-kawaii, let's go. We need to see the leader. Goodbye Tobi-san." The two-colored plant/man left the room, chased by an embarrassed child, while the raven-haired good boy waved sweetly at the retreating duo.

They were once again walking in a maze of rooms and halls, going in and out of diverse doors, only to come back at the very same point where they were in the beginning, mainly the room where Hinata and Zetsu first met. Her opaque eyes stared in fascination at a masked nin with multiple stitches and charcoal orbs. Sighing Zetsu decided; This is going to be a long day.

"Well hello little maiden, would you want to buy some candy? I can give you a penny. Only because you are so cute." Kakuzu pinched her chubby cheeks, smiled widely and showed her a sparkling gold piece.

The man with the Venus fly trap twitched unbelievingly, Kakuzu voluntarily handing money to Hinata? He wasn't a pedophile, right? Orochimaru has left for sure, right? Just when the Hyuuga was going to take the piece of money, Zetsu's black hand halted her with her actions by grabbing her wrist, glaring at Kakuzu.

"Are you fucking insane? Handing money to someone you don't even know? Fuck you, Kakuzu! How dare you take advantage of such a little kawaii girl! Go fucking burn in hell, bastard!" With that the botanical Akatsuki member stormed away with a confused Hinata, leaving a dumbfounded Kakuzu behind.

"I'll try to be generous again, asshole." Huffing the missing nin walked away to an unknown destination.

When the hand finally let go of Hinata's arm, she rubbed her sore wrist gingerly and glanced worriedly at Zetsu with her big doe-like eyes. "I-Is the-there some-something wrong? Z-Zetsu-kun?"

"Listen, I don't want you to trust anybody around here, except for me. Well, scratch me." His white side began confidently after placing the palm of his hand on her slender shoulder.

"D-Demo Z-Zetsu-kun… I-I r-really like y-you." A little smile formed onto her lips and her blush blossomed further on her cheeks.

"Hina-kawaii, let's just go to Leader-sama, okay?" Nodding the girl followed the enormous member with the Venus fly trap in the black cloak with red clouds towards an immense oak wooden door.

Unfortunately the cannibalistic plant/man didn't recognize nor hear any of the, ahem curious, sounds coming from inside the room, his hand reached for the doorknob in slow-motion, fingers spread and ready to grab the handle.

Let's skip this part and say that in the end Hinata dead fainted when her innocent eyes witnessed the leader and some blue-headed chick doing the horizontal tango on the big bed. Zetsu slammed the door shut, picked up the unconscious kunoichi and ran for his life, well as fast as he could with a Venus fly trap attached to his body.

Plopping the blushing girl on his own bed, he groaned lowly, his black side muttered some soft curses while Zetsu placed the palm of his white hand on her forehead. This was indeed going to be a very long day…

Pacing around his room, waiting for Leader-sama to storm into his chamber to assassinate his sorry ass and find a new cannibalistic Grass nin, he kept stealing glances from the, still, unconscious Hinata. Not able to take it anymore, he conveniently dropped down on the chair near the bed and started to read one of his gardening magazines.

"Screw L'Oreal, we're getting this manure to keep our fly trap pretty." His black side tried to cheer his white side up, failed horribly and grunted in response to the utter disappointment of the more reasonable Zetsu.

"She's going to be okay, right?" The lighter side asked fearfully, his hands laying numbly in his lap, clenching the fabric of the Akatsuki cloak.

"We only know her for one freaking day and we're already attached to her?!" Hinata shivered, turned around and nuzzled deeper in the fluffy green pillow.

Zetsu squealed in delight with the, in his white side's opinion, cute gesture, folded his hands together, squinted his golden orbs shut and nodded wildly. Oh how the mighty have fallen…

"Z-Zetsu-kun?" One eye was groggily opened and two petite hands placed in front of her mouth to suppress a yawn.

Bolting upwards to Hinata, he immediately checked her temperature, pushed her deeper onto the mattress and tucked her in, under the warm covers.

"You need to rest, Hina-kawaii. We don't want you to be sick." Smiling the little girl rolled over to face the botanical male better.

"D-Domo a-arrigato, Z-Zetsu-kun. I-I really l-like y-you. Y-You're nice." His black side grimaced, the last person that had told him he was "nice" was his breakfast, lunch and dinner.

His white side on the other hand tousled her bluish black hair, kissed her forehead tenderly and bid her a good rest. "We like you as well, Hinata-chan."

Blushing the little girl kissed both of his cheeks, crawled underneath the covers, closed her milky eyes and fell asleep. One hand was resting on his black cheek, staring in amazement at the Hyuuga heiress, smiling slightly he forgot about the leader and decided to massacre the gardener.

Maybe this day wasn't going to be as long as he originally thought.

* * *

Next couple(s): 

Hidan x Hinata x Deidara x Itachi… Requested by both Ryusei VII and crystaldrops14

After that it'll be a Deidara x Hinata x Leader coupling requested by dark-emo-gal.

Last request for now; Sasori x Hinata wanted by Aliki.

Thank you and I'll work on them!

-Akatsuki lair-

Zetsu: -Does victory dance- I love you Oreo-chan!

Everyone except for me and Zetsu: -Glares-

Me: You know the next couplings, so why are you all so mad?

Itachi: He kissed her. –Huffs-

Zetsu: Only her forehead.

Kakuzu: You tucked her in!

Zetsu: So?

Sasori: At least you were in the chapter, Kakuzu. I wasn't even mentioned. –Crosses arms-

Me: In about two chapters, you'll be mentioned and have fun. I also have some titles in my head!

Deidara: Tell us, un!

Me: Fine…

-Title time-

Hidan x Hinata x Deidara x Itachi: The Devil's Pond

Deidara x Hinata x Leader: The Art of Persuasion

Sasori x Hinata: Necrophilia

Please review and request! Oh and thank you very much Oreo-chan!!! –Hugs-


	3. The Devil's Pond

Yami no Matsuei

Thank you for all the reviews and the requests. -Bows down-

Couple(s) for this drabble: Hidan x Hinata x Deidara x Itachi

Genre: Horror/Romance

Setting: AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Devil's Pond

_Requested by Ryusei VII and crystaldrops14_

The nocturne was a shade of blackish blue with streaks of lighter gray and indigo, the celestial stars were shining dully and resembled tarnished silvery crystals. The dark forest was overshadowed with the branches and vale green leaves of the many old trees, that resided on the haunted land. The bushes' branches seemed to crawl upwards, wrapping themselves around the twisted and morbid stems of the trees. Everything about this particular forest seemed to breathe solitude and evil…

Ragged breathing broke the silence, a scream of anguish rose from a young girl's throat, accompanied by howling and barking, trampling of the wet grass and the neighing of trustworthy and rapid stallions. Her steady pace eventually became a sprint with the clear intention of getting away, her long dress getting tattered by the razor-sharp branches and leaves of the inhabitants of the forest. Once you enter, you will never abandon these grounds.

Hyuuga Hinata wiped away her night-blue bangs, grabbed the fabric of her lavender hinted silver dress and ran for salvation, into the approaching darkness and following the macabre path through the trees and bushes. The clattering hooves of a fox-colored horse halted just in front of a cave-like opening, formed by the oaks, beeches and ashes, their branches molding together in a wooden dome, inside nothing but obsidian black. One gloved hand was raised in an attempt to stop the others, whose own animals neighed in protest.

"She will not make it alive out of there, Neji-sama." A male with bright cerulean orbs informed the chocolate-haired one solemnly, his look being cast on the gloomy, but lugubrious welcoming, forest.

"I am fully aware of that fact, Naruto-san. Let's head homewards, they shall be expecting us." Grabbing the reins of the auburn horse, Neji Hyuuga slowly turned his horse around, it's beautiful tail flaring up.

All the young men turned there horses around, a hooded male called back two monstrous dogs back, before following the troop towards a bundle of light in the distance. Honey orbs stared back at the sinister forest, before kicking his horse in the flanks, increasing the speed of his snow-white stallion. Aware that they have chased a gorgeous girl to her demise, laying deep inside the macabre forest.

Meanwhile with the white-eyed beauty, her long-sleeved lavender tinted dress was mainly torn, her panted breaths were silenced by the cold and icy wind, piercing against her bare pale skin like daggers, racing through the atmosphere. Her right hand sought support against the stem of a silvery beech. A loud scream of surprise echoed in the air, her milky orbs glanced at her hand, it was wet, completely covered with a sticky red liquid. Hinata shivered violently, setting herself for another sprint to Kami knows where, her blackish blue tresses flailing behind her moving body.

Her face was twisted in fear and abhorrer, the chronicles in the stems of the many trees seemed human, punished wooden bodies forever imprisoned in an oak, ash or maple, gruesome mouths opened, but unable to perform any kind of speech. Maybe, the girl thought fearfully, she was better off with her clan then in this, words failed her to describe this hellhole. Wiping the fluid off her hand by using the tattered fabric of her favorite dress, she continued her trail inside this hellhole, as she dubbed it.

A silver fox jumped in front of her feet, scaring the youth to no end, her white opaque stones widening in surprise and horror, Hinata placed the palm of her hand on her heart, in order to calm the rapidly beating organ. Cruel magenta eyes staring at her with malice, before slowly walking over to her smooth creamy legs, hidden underneath the layers of her white/lavender dress. Rubbing his soft fur against her legs, the girl hesitantly patted the beast's head with caution, her fingers massaging the animal's forehead.

"Who are you, lovely maiden? To even dare entering the path to the Pond?" Hinata backed away when she heard a deep manly voice, which seemed to belong to the silvery fox with the deep purple eyes.

The animal grinned widely, waggled with it's large fluffy tail and eyed her warily, before nearing her again. Her back hit the stem of a large oak, she felt the reddish liquid on her, with sweat covered, back and resisted the urge to ululate.

"T-This is not p-possible…" Hinata squeaked when the fox purred against her long legs again, his magenta eyes filled with an evil intention, hidden by a seductive web of purple.

"It is, the Pond gives me the ability to speak, my dear. Now tell me your name and I shall lead you towards the Pond. You'll be safe there…" His snout rubbing against the thin fabric of her dress, inhaling her delicious scent.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I am from the noble village of Konoha." The words streamed out of her mouth when she heard that there was a chance, she might survive this wicked forest.

Flashing the lady his pearly white fangs, the cruel animal swayed around, his tail brushing against her legs, he motioned the girl to naively follow him, towards the Pond. He trailed towards the darkness, hesitantly following the beast, the blue-headed woman allowed herself to be succumbed by the obsidian.

They traveled further, past the imprisoned mortals with the sorrowful faces, underneath the midnight blanket with the dull crystals until the fox stopped suddenly. Her opaque eyes widened slightly when she saw where the devilish creature brought her, a large pond, more like a lake, in her humble opinion. It had charcoal black water and a black gaze emerged from the pond, giving the lake-like pond an paranormal glance, like an unfinished aquatic painting.

"Why don't you wash your feet, my lovely Hinata?" The beast ushered swiftly, pushing her forwards, towards the dark fluid with the black gaze above. Grabbing the remnants of her dress, lifting them up gently to expose some small creamy feet, the blue-haired woman carefully soaked her right bruised foot with the cool water.

Hinata screamed in surprise when two hands wrapped themselves around her cold limb, like a human fetter, tugging onto the flesh and dragging her completely in the icy black fluid. Her opaque stones squinted shut, water streaming into her mouth, freezing her lungs, she was losing consciousness. Those exact same two arms then wrapped themselves around her petite waist and gently placed her onto the soil of the shore. Wet hair pressed against her right side, making her shake from the icy aura it was giving off.

Upon hearing the fox speak again, Hinata opened her eyes in fear, being greeted by the sight of three strong and half naked males, her breath was stuck in her throat. The animal had disappeared and made place for a male with silvery white hair,but those cruel magenta orbs remained the same. His strong chest was bare, he was sitting closely next to her and seemed relatively dry, a smug smirk appeared on his lips.

Other then the silver-headed man there was a blonde, his hair was in a high ponytail and one lock fell directly over his left eye, a small smile was present on his features. His chest was also exposed, he was wearing black pants with matching boots, half covered in the black aqua, she saw the glittering transparent water gliding down his chest as he watched her with amusement, a big cerulean blue eyes sparkling in delight. His strong arms were still around her waist, his wet dirty blond hair was pressed against her body, just underneath her chest.

The last male had obsidian black hair, soaked with the equally black water. His eyes were scarlet red, each granted with a charcoal pupil, she seemed to have his devoted attention. His attire was pretty similar to those of the other two, Hinata noticed with a flushed face. Sharp breathing brought her out of her daze and she snapped her head back to the male with the silver hair.

"Hinata-hime, how pleasant you are still alive. I hope Deidara didn't scare you that much." His smooth voice entered her ears and played with her eardrum delightfully.

"W-Who a-are you people?" The white-eyed youth exclaimed with fear, while she tried to prey the blonde's hands off her wet body, her creamy skin fully exposed indecoursly due to the water.

"My name is Hidan, lovely Hinata." She shuddered by the impact of the smoothness of his voice, it had something devilishly sweet.

The blonde, whose arms were still securely around her waist, smiled mockingly at the bluenette and commenced with his introduction, "I am known as Deidara, un."

The black headed male approached her, but she couldn't move hence she was trapped in the embrace of Deidara, his blue eye sparkling apologetic at the Hyuuga, lips darting out, licking rosy lips.

"Itachi. We are the tree devils of the Pond." Her eyes widened to extremes and her struggles for freedom recommenced in vain.

Hidan smirked and leaned down, balancing himself on one knee, his fingers caressing her wet cheek with affection, wiping tiny black droplets of water away. The crimson-eyed male grabbed her left arm, his fingers delicately massaging her skin, cold lips pressed against the palm of her hand, he was also sitting on his knee.

Deidara then started to kiss her side, sending shivers down her spine. Her opaque eyes shifted from the magenta-eyed, to the red-eyed to the blue-eyed male, Hinata found it very difficult to breathe normally and now she felt something soft pressed against her cheek. Hidan had laid himself down on the damp blades of emerald green grass and progressed by kissing her skin.

"What-What are-are y-you go-going t-to do-do wi-with me?" Her stuttering became more frequent hence the fact she was absolutely mortified, her cheeks flaring scarlet, the same color as Itachi's deadly eyes.

"You are the pure one, un." Deidara let out, his hands skillfully removing the scraps of lavender silk from her creamy legs, fingers teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

"Our Tsuki no Mitsukai, the one that will stay with us for an eternity." The black-headed devil explained, his tongue licking her nails and fingers, lips sucking her flesh.

Moonlight angel? Her mind was in a state of malfunctioning, staying in the company of these three males certainly sounded appealing and promising. Then again, an eternity is a very long time, her lips were suddenly covered by thin rosy ones, her opaque eyes staring directly in purple ones. Arms were placed underneath her shoulder blades, slightly lifting her up, towards the greedy lips of the silver-headed demonic male. Teeth sank into her fingers, scream silenced by the rosy lips of Hidan, while Deidara's fingers were hovering over her legs.

After a few seconds, the cruel-eyed diabolical creature released his hold on Hinata, but started to lick her flaming cheeks instead, putting her in a sitting position. The grip around her hand lessened and in response she directed her gaze on the devil named Itachi, staring in wonder when he smirked venomously at the area Deidara had exposed. Beads of sweat were rolling down her temple, her thoughts were racing, but everything seemed to collapse around her when she felt tongues lick her inner thighs.

"Now, now, you don't want to end like all these other foolish mortals. Do you, my beloved Hinata?" His dastardly smooth voice once again regained a hold on her.

"O-Others?" Her weak voice made out, suppressing a moan when one of the two devils down there sucked her flesh.

"You have surely acquainted them, as I can see from what happened with your dress." Her opaque orbs widened, the red fluid was… Hinata immediately screamed in terror, struggling for freedom and succeeding, until Deidara's hands once again grabbed her ankles.

Her blue hair fluttered when she landed ungracefully on the dirty soil and grass, trying to crawl forwards, but only being pulled back by the blue-eyed blonde. A terrifying laugh rose from Itachi's throat when the black devil suddenly stood in front of her, scarlet stones blazing with unknown fury and mocking amusement.

"Otome, you cannot leave us, not with your virginity intact. The inhabitants of this forest obey our every will. Did you really think for one mere second you could escape from our grasp?" Tears were flooding down her reddened cheeks, blackish blue tresses swaying when she shook her head in distress, fists balled.

"I thought so, un." The devil with the mocking smile answered cheerfully, finally moving from his spot to place his arms around her petite waist, he seemed to take a liking for embracing her there.

His tongue feverishly licked her neck, nose nuzzling underneath her jaw, she felt how his hair was still damp from the black Pond with the weird gaze surrounding it.

"Throw her in the Pond…" Hidan ordered towards Deidara, a scowl now present on his face. Shaking due to the cold and trepidation, she started to sob frequently, tears soaking her already wet skin.

Itachi took in this scenery without any emotion, his strong arms crossed in front of his chest, bloody orbs shining vibrantly with wrath and lust. "Hai, Deidara, let our master decide about her faith." Shivers crawled up her spine, when the blonde licked her, bare, back one more time.

"I thought she was the pure one, un." Several undertones were recognized by Hinata, such as anger and confusion.

"Let _her_ decide about that." The silver-headed demon responded with his silkily smooth voice, which she had grown to despise.

The crimson-eyed devil came forward, hand placed underneath her chin, hot breath on her plump lips. Her white pupil-less eyes staring directly in those passionate and demonic red ones, one droplet of sweat was sliding down her temple.

"Do not distress, Hinata-tenshi, the Pond will have mercy if you are indeed our Tsuki no Mitsukai." Her bottom lip started to tremble and quiver, Itachi merely brushed his lips against her own before glancing back at Deidara.

"I-I th-thought I-I al-already wa-was th-the one…" Hidan had taken his position next to her, ripping the remaining fabric of her silvery lavender dress from her body.

"Our angel does not defy our will. Nor will she try to bend it. All the others did." A sickening smile curled upon his features as he let his gaze drift to the carved faces in the wood, Hinata couldn't stop crying, sniffles cutting through the air.

"O-Onegai, d-don't hu-hurt me." Her plea was being silenced by one of Deidara's hands, his wet palm moistened her red lips.

"We won't, un." With that she was being picked up by the silver-headed male, pressed against his naked chest, his lips transcending down on hers for the last time. Her wet hair sprawled agains her almost completely nude body and his masculine chest.

Squinting her opaque eyes shut, she prayed to every divine being she had ever heard off to be gentle and justified, offering her life. The last thing she saw were those cruel magenta eyes. She heard a muffled un, her body tensed. Hinata was certain that Itachi's malicious eyes were once again directing their devoted attention on her again. She remembered those gruesome mouths, being unable to perform any sense of speech, pained faces, carved in stems of a tree. Cold black water surrounded her body, when Hidan ungracefully dumped her body in the pond.

Black aqua surrounding her body, invisible hands stroking her naked skin, tugging and drawing her closer in her deadly embrace. Black watery fingers investigating her flesh, touching and brushing against the delicate doll-like girl. Her own arms were hanging numbly by her sides as little air bubbles rose from her mouth, eyelids shoved over her milky pools. It had to be sure that Hinata was worthy for her three Devils, for her children, brethren. The Pond's black watery arms had a mysterious hold on the girl and decided about her demise with a cruel justice.

Hinata Hyuuga was never found again.

* * *

Please review and request! 

-Akatsuki lair-

Itachi, Deidara and Hidan: Hell yeah! We love you, Ryusei VII and crystaldrops14.

Everyone except for me and the jolly threesome: -Glare-

Zetsu: Did you kill our Hime-sama off?

Me: No… Maybe… I don't know.

Kakuzu: Baka onna.

Me: I love you too, Kaku-kun.

Deidara: It's title time, un!

Me: Okay…

-Title Time-

Deidara x Hinata x Leader-sama: The Art of Persuasion -Requested by dark-emo-gal -

Sasori x Hinata: Necrophilia -Requested by Aliki-

Itachi x Kakashi x Hinata x Shikamaru: Charismatic -Requested by Undelete-

Sasori x Hinata x Deidara: Bondage (Yes, it'll be Perverted Humor, you are warned) -Requested by Mahou Inu Alex-

Deidara x Hinata x Itachi: Unconventional -Requested by Your cold nighmare-

Akatsuki x Hinata: Bitches Love Me (Crack Humor, you are warned) -Requested by dark-emo-gal -

Sasori x Hinata x Gaara: Comparison -Requested by Nusaka-

Sasori x Hinata x Hidan: Shinigami (God(s) of death in Japanese) -Requested by Nusaka-

Once again, reviews make the world go around… Special thanks to Ryusei VII and crystaldrops14. Couldn't have done it without you two!


	4. The Art of Persuasion

Yami no Matsuei

Thank you for all the requests and reviews!

Couple(s) for this drabble: Deidara x Hinata x Leader

Genre: Angst/Romance

Note: I personally don't think that Leader-sama is the Yondaime. If you think differently then please don't take any offense. I'm going to describe Leader-sama from one of the pictures that's supposed to portray him.

* * *

The Art of Persuasion

_Requested by dark-emo-gal_

Blood drops splattered on the dark gray stone floor, while the fabric of her, nearly torn, coat twisted against her skin, red fluid sliding down her chin. His amber orbs lit up with the sight of the delicious substance, she so ungracefully spit out when his fist collided with her stomach. A sick smirk curled up his features, portraying his pleasure in this little scenery. Her pale lavender eyes stared at him in anguish and terrible pain. Tiny fists wiped away the droplets of blood, but soon his fingers wrapped themselves around the collar of her coat, keeping her pressed against the cold wall.

"Well? Don't you have anything important to tell me?" His gruff voice rang in her ears as she desperately tried to block him out, Leader-sama just shook her rudely, making her cough up more blood.

"My lips are sealed… I will not give you any information considering… such…" Her head was pushed against the dark bricks, her fluently midnight-blue hair being stained with crimson.

"I see that you do not understand such an easy request. I didn't ask you for the secrets of your Kekkei Genkai, I ordered you, Hyuuga." He hissed into her ear, Hinata started to shiver violently when his breath scorched her cheek.

She directed her look downcast, simply refusing to even glance at the male with the flaming hair, his tight hold on the female hardened and once again was the ruby red liquid sliding down her skin, falling onto the cold floor. The fingers from his free hand crawled onto her cut cheeks, stroking the flesh absentmindedly, increasing the pain whenever he touched one of the sore or open wounds.

"Still have no desire to speak up, Hyuuga? Allow me to persuade you gently. I am aware I handled you a bit to harsh. For that fact alone you have my apology." Not bothering to look up, Hinata bit her bottom lip in anticipation for the next blow.

Instead of hurting her more directly, Leader-sama dropped the girl in his grasp on the solid blackish gray floor, almost shattering her fragile bones in the progress when she landed on the tiles with a thud. He chuckled darkly, turned around so his back was facing her instead, the bottom of his ebony cloak with the trademark ruby clouds swaying slightly.

"You don't know how easy it would be to obliterate you, certainly that action would save _me_ a lot of trouble." His gaze was directed at some of the dried brownish red blood, his smirk didn't fade but enhanced instead.

She choked back a bitter sob and focused her glare on his in black clad back, anger bursting through her veins like the adrenaline before the kill. Weakly, with the support of the icy wall behind her, Hinata managed to find the power to stand up. Leader-sama threw a glance over his left shoulder and she caught his mocking smile, granting her fury more force.

"I…will never…tell…you…" The white-eyed kunoichi stumbled out, she imagined he was arching a rusty-colored eyebrow in amusement.

The Akatsuki leader swirled around, cloak billowing with the gesture, giving him more powerful prestige. His hand found his way underneath her, still bloodied, chin and he cocked his head to the right, amber stones blazing with undefined emotions, Hinata doubted if even her Byakugan could trace. His right hand crept inside the zoom of his black clothing article. Gulping Hinata prepared herself for his kunai to once again mar her features with it's razor-sharp blade.

Instead of pulling out the steel weapon, the leader wiped the blood on her forehead away with a snow-white handkerchief, soaking it with the maroon substance by the action. Hinata stared wide-eyed at the male with confusion and misunderstanding, her lips quivered and her fragile body started to shake in fear. Leader-sama laughed cruelly and malicious, the blue-headed Anbu member just growled lowly, glaring with her opaque stones at the terrible fiend. He shook her behavior away and continue to smear her delightful red blood all over her face, coloring the once white piece of cloth into a dark shade of red.

"Tell me, Hyuuga. How is it that I couldn't break you yet? I could torture you for countless hours and you won't even utter one syllable of worthy information. How is that, my dear?" Rage and wrath made place for more confusion, wonder and pure amazement.

Carelessly throwing the with blood smothered kerchief away, his fingers brushed against her cheeks, tenderly stroking the bruised flesh, porcelain smeared with dark purple. His thumb caressed her dark red lips, pulling away his hand, his tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked the red fluid off his fingers, amber orbs smirking at the fearful girl. Twisting her head to the right with his left hand, his mouth neared her ear, the sickening cruel smirk once again found its way upon his features.

"You haven't answered me, Raven." She shuddered by the mention of her codename by the Anbu, faintly remembering what he had done with her beautifully painted mask.

"I… cannot…break…I…will not…let…you…be…the…victor" She spat the last word out with a new load of precious blood, making the expensive material of the red-headed male's cloak have a crimson shine.

"How heroic." He noted faintly before lifting her up by the furry collar of her almost torn coat. Placing her upon an iron table, which was strategically stationed in the center of the room, Leader-sama glanced at her with disinterest and loathing.

"Tell me, do you find me sadistic in any way?" Hinata's seashell white stones glanced at the mysterious leader, his hands unzipping her papaya whip colored tattered cloak with ease.

Barely being able to nod without receiving a pang of pain in the back of her head, she confirmed his, quite, ridiculous and uncalled for question with true honesty. His amber eyes flared up while he removed the shreds of her clothing, revealing an already with bloodstained Persian indigo fishnet sleeved shirt. She swallowed down another load of saliva and blood, bit the insides of her cheeks and exhaled in pain when his fingers gingerly poked her sore stomach.

"You are correct, I am sadistic. I could've extracted any _valuable_ information about the Byakugan ages ago." The male with a series of piercing laughed, making her feel mortified.

"But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of being entertained by such an intriguing beauty. Besides, it would be a pity to kill you off." His hand once again caressed her cheek, pinched the flesh near a gruesome cut and smirked diabolically.

Biting the inside of her cheek even harder, Hinata lost this internal battle and screamed out in terror, tears were welling up in her lavender hinted eyes, staring sorrowfully at the cloaked leader. With his free hand Leader-sama raked through his hair, fingers tangled in the flaming tresses, he merely glanced superiorly at the pained female and loosened his grip on her throat. Slightly bending over, until he was on eyelevel with Hinata, her blue locks sprawled underneath her, colored dark purple due to the mix with the cardinal red.

"I am certain that _I _will enjoy this more then you will, my dear." He chuckled darkly, his mouth hovering above her nose.

Trailing downwards, his lips forcefully shoved themselves against her own bloodied lips, his mouth consuming her own plump lips with ease, while her struggling became more frequent and violent. The dull ache in the back of her head started to throb harder and she felt the red liquid spill against the iron material of the table. Her mouth opened to release a scream but the effect was nullified by the leader's sneaky tongue. Craving for the delicious taste of the cardinal red sticky substance, he indulged even deeper into her mouth and put the palms of his hands flat next to her head.

Leader-sama absorbed the noble blood of the Hyuuga, his amber orbs glancing deeply into her wide lavender-hinted ivory orbs, he suppressed a smirk when he noticed that they were still filled with a sort of beautiful abhorrer and addicting fright.

After a long kiss, or torture method in Hinata's mind, the most powerful ninja stopped his tasteful assault, wiped away dirty blue locks from her sweaty forehead, smirked smugly and directed his gaze towards the enormous wooden door with the metal knob.

"Your blood tastes good, Hinata." The woman trembled and shook in utter disgust, but eventually those shivers subsided when he raised his hand, the crimson zoom of his cloak slightly sliding downwards.

Striding passes were set, bottom of the ebony cloak with the perfect crimson clouds swaying slightly with every new step, throwing one last glance over his shoulder with those diabolical and devilish amber colored orbs, Leader-sama opened the door and closed it rapidly. A dark smirk curled upon his lips when he heard the Hyuuga break into sobs and cries of anguish and agony.

"Deidara." One ocean blue orb glanced at the mysterious figure with curiosity and slight trepidation.

"Take care of her, I want her fixed before tomorrow." Disappearing by grayish black shadows, the leader of the most dangerous and wanted organization left one of his members behind by a crying, broken doll.

The blonde didn't hesitate, opened the door and was a little bit shocked by the display in the stone and solid room. Her figure was crying out loudly on top of the bloody iron table, hands covering up her tattered shirt, her salty tears were pouring even more pain in her own wounds. Deidara lifted the young girl from the table, his mechanical scope taking in the details of the torture, shushing her sobs when he held her safely in his arms.

Every day it would be the same show, Leader-sama would enter the gray chamber, Hinata would be prepared with delicacy, covering up all the old cuts and bruises, only to inflict new ones. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, shaking her gently while her tears soaked his cloak. He was one of the little that took pity upon the quivering and bloodstained girl. Absentmindedly the blonde noticed the droplets of red on the floor next to the table, also the enormous blotch of blood on the wall.

Gruesomely the blood slid down, leaving dark red behind on the bricks, Deidara restrained a shudder, he had seen worse. Hell he created worse then that little spot of blood on the wall, but the thought that it was Hinata's blood somehow made his own blood boil in rage. His blue eye glanced back at the small woman in his arms, drenched in her own blood. He carefully wiped away some salty droplets, his fingers lingering on her blazing red cheeks.

"Why don't you tell him, un?" His voice had a pleading undertone, Deidara was losing hope, getting desperate with her, slightly annoying, persistence.

"It…wouldn't… -cough- help…Deidara-kun… Even if I…did…he would…continue…" Another load of blood escaped her mouth and landed partly on the floor, his ebony cloak and her bluish indigo fishnet shirt.

"He'll…He…won't stop…He…is…" She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, due to the fact the bluenette suddenly lost consciousness, falling onto the stone tiles, but never hitting the hard solid floor.

Deidara barely captured her, holding her even closer against his chest, his right hand supported her head. His eye widened when he felt a sticky substance succumbing his hand, it was covered with the young woman's blood. His wrath only prolonged and lengthened, but he gently picked her up, his arm underneath her legs and the other against her back, her arms numbly beside her sides.

"You should tell him, un. Kami, just tell him, Hinata." Kissing her on top of her with blood smeared midnight blue hair, Deidara walked out of the room with the exhausted girl in his arms.

Leader was an artist, a terrifying artist with a fetish for blood and the macabre. He didn't paint nor sculptured, he didn't use tools, except for his own tongue. Verbally he could amaze even the most skilled and dangerous murderers and this small fragile little girl. He was gifted, Deidara realized with a hint of terror, with the art of persuasion.

* * *

I couldn't get it over my heart to let Deidara be evil against her. So please ignore any possible OOC-ness from his part. Other then that, I am aware it isn't that lengthy, but I have an explanation: I passed my year!! 

So please share my joy: Read and Request.

Special thanks to dark-emo-gal, hope you enjoyed.

---Akatsuki lair---

Leader and Deidara: Thank you, dark-emo-gal, we love you, (un)!

Itachi: Yeah, yeah…

Sasori: Next time, it is my time to shine!!

Tobi: Title time… I am a good boy.

Me: Indeed –Ruffles his hair-

---Title Time---

Sasori x Hinata: Necrophilia (Warning: Horror and slightly AU) -Requested by Aliki-

Kakashi x Hinata x Itachi x Shikamaru: Charismatic (Warning: AU) -Requested by Undelete-

Deidara x Hinata x Itachi: Unconventional (Warning: Angst) -Requested by Your cold nightmare-

Sasori x Hinata x Deidara: Bondage (Warning: Perverted Humor) -Requested by Mahou Inu Alex-

Akatsuki x Hinata: Bitches Love Me (Warning: Crack Humor) -Requested by dark-emo-gal-

Gaara x Hinata x Sasori: Comparison (Warning: Horror) -Requested by Nusaka-

Hidan x Hinata x Sasori: Shinigami (Warning: Horror) -Requested by Nusaka-

Deidara x Hinata x Tobi: Chocolate Pudding (Warning: Crack Humor) -Requested by Taichispirit-

Yamato x Hinata x Leader-sama: Ostrobogulous (Warning: Horror) -Requested by Taichispirit-

Suigetsu x Hinata x Hidan: Sword Dance (Warning: Angst) -Requested by crystaldrops14-

Zetsu x Hinata x Hidan: Quagmire (Warning: Horror) -Requested by Hinagiku Harumi-

Kabuto x Hinata x Deidara: Medical Attention (Warning: Angst) -Requested by dark-emo-gal-


	5. Necrophilia

Yami no Matsuei

Thanks for the requests and reviews! –Bows down-

Coupling for this drabble: Sasori x Hinata

Genre: Angst/Horror, Au-ish and extremely twisted.

Random note: I bought a shirt of Metallica, yeah.

Disclaimer: Me… owns… Everything!! –Lawyers pop up- I mean nothing. :D

* * *

Necrophilia

_Requested by Aliki_

_Pretty Puppet_

He would never rake his fingers through her midnight blue tresses again. He was such a fabulous and majestic artist with a flair for puppetry and the pure creation of true art. Art wasn't meant to be fleeting, art was meant to be timeless, surpassing the grains of sand in the hourglass and continuing to exist for an eternity. She helped him realize and attain that noble cause to produce art.

Her lavender hinted seashell colored eyes stared blankly at the enormous mirror with the golden frame in front of her. Hinata Hyuuga hasn't moved from that spot for a very long time, her plump rosy lips were slightly opened but unable to perform any form of speech. Her reflection was dull, lifeless, the way she was portrayed before the public eye by Sasori. The palms of her tiny porcelain fists were placed on top of mahogany dresser, fingers stretched out with on the ring finger of her right hand; a beautiful golden ring with a small sapphire, square cut and precisely fitted on the band.

Her long flawless midnight blue hair fell in waves on her slender shoulders, her head held upwards, bangs sliding down her cheek to compliment her lovely heart-shaped face. Her features were those of a pale porcelain doll with a slight pinkish blush on her cheeks. He would never brush his fingers against her lips again. Her outfit was a classical kimono with a silky obi, painted Persian blue, with shades of sky blue and indigo. The zoom of her sleeves were decorated with white carefully drawn lotuses and lilies, white and creamy, granting her undeserved innocence.

She was gifted with his attention and care, too delicate and priceless to strife for the puppeteer, but too beautiful and irreplaceable to be thrown away in a dusty corner in the shade of their lives. Her gaze stayed on her own reflection, motionless anticipating the return or possible retrieval of the one they named Akasuna no Sasori, the left hand of the devil himself. Hinata knew that he would be walking into his demise the moment he accepted this ridiculous mission to collect the demonic vessel of Sunagakure. The bond between marionette and puppeteer was so close, that they didn't need to talk to understand each other.

The blue-haired emotionless beauty detested to wait, a treat she has claimed from the rusty-colored puppeteer. She knew that Sasori's blonde, quite obnoxious and ignorant partner would come to dispose himself of her. Deidara of Iwa didn't understand the objectives of everlasting art. No, the foolish blue-eyed explosive-expert was under the impression that art, and thus beauty, was fleeting and transient. He was only another deceived mind in this lair with murderous individuals, where Sasori claimed his new workstation. Hinata hated this place with a passion.

Opaque eyes didn't blink, she just sat still, watching and observing herself in the enormous reflecting glass, next to her right hand a silver brush with a flower-imprinted handle, to her left few hair decorations and ribbons. Why didn't Deidara or Sasori, if he was still amongst the living, although he was practically immortal or so she assumed considering his puppet-like stage, enter the chamber, like they always did and complain about their artistic ways of life? Hinata truly loathed waiting, because she hated the unexpected, like when Sasori wasn't in the room and only Orochimaru was. Hinata was displeased with the way _he _raked his fingers through her bluish indigo tresses.

Such trivialities were irrelevant for the moment, memories would not replace the bitter and harsh reality which plagued this life like a dangerous curse. Her body didn't move one inch, gifted with the precious ability to remain still, quiet and nearly invisible, she stayed motionless and devoid of life. It was years ago when Hinata Hyuuga had received the honor to be awarded with a visit from the scorpion of the red sand, taking her away all together, whispers about forgotten and unappreciated power and beauty carelessly picked up by childish ears. Still no form of sound was being heard by the curious girl, who still gazed at her own reflection, anticipating wooden fingers to brush against her skin.

_Reminiscing_

"Do you desire freedom, little otome?" His reddish brown eyes glanced deeply into her own seashell colored eyes, her head was tilted to the right in fascination and slight fear towards the puppeteer.

Nodding, which made her dark blue hair shake slightly, her tiny hand gripped the fabric of her lavender colored kimono, white eyes wide open in curiosity. One hand appeared from underneath a black sleeve, held out to the small girl in an offering of twisted friendship and trust, like he was handing out a sugary snack. Her free hand shakily accepted the sign of friendship with childish innocence as only cute little girls possesses. A small, almost inexistent, smile curled up his slightly tanned features and he gave her hand a small squeeze, making her look up to the rusty redhead in amazement and admiration.

"I do not ask much of you, Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, only you're soul, body and complete being. Devotion is a priority, do you understand?" His voice had slight hints of persuasion, like those of demons in fairytales and mythological stories, also was the question more like a demand, in her mind.

Once again nodding, Sasori started to take steps forward, her small feet following the mysterious stranger into the approaching dark, leaving the harsh duty as an heiress behind in the rotten village of Konohagakure. He glanced down upon the girl again, shook his head, smirked ever so lightly and proceeded in her corruption.

_---------------------------------------------------------__A couple years later__-----------------------------------------------_

His hands were untangling the silky locks of midnight blue with ease and care, her lavender hinted pupil-less eyes glancing as usual into the enormous mirror with the beautiful golden frame. Fingers brushing her velvet like hair, his reddish brown orbs examining her consistent beauty, approving and reaching her state of gorgeousness to a level of perfection. The blood of innocence has been shed a long time ago, in which Hinata had watched her own demise, not uttering one sensible syllable, for it was not allowed, according to Sasori.

The blue-headed girl mustn't speak, for speech would ruin the moment, but the scorpion of the red sand had already taken care of such a pesky unnecessary nuisance. His wooden fingers halted with the continuous action of raking through her locks and placed themselves upon her shoulders. Lowering his head, Sasori stared at the reflecting glass, his rusty red hair tickling her cheek, but she didn't budge.

"You are such a beautiful doll, such devotion is extremely hard to find these days." The compliment reached her ears, but her reply was only silence.

The thumb of his right hand caressed her pinkish cheek, stroking it for a few seconds, enjoying the texture of flesh against his own wooden skin. He was his own greatest creation and Hinata knew she could never compete against the grotesque weapons he had installed into his own being, but she was comforted by the thought that Sasori addressed her as his most beautiful doll. Such irony behind those words…

His cold lips delightfully brushed against her left cheek, throwing one glance at the dressed up maiden and the golden-framed mirror, Akasuna no Sasori turned around to abandon his lady for an important quest or mission, whatever was more suitable in the present situation. The glass showed her how the black with red clouded cloak disappeared behind the oak wooden door and left her in the darkened chamber. She didn't budge, punishments were painful these days.

--------------------------------------------------------_Deidara's arrival_---------------------------------------------------

Hinata loathed Deidara, he claimed to much attention of Sasori and prolonged their next quality time. The blonde faintly reminded her of someone from her past, but she was thought to forget about the past time and only to focus upon the future.

"Sasori no danna, why don't you fight with this puppet, hmph?" Directing the word puppet to her made her angry, because she disliked to be described as an ordinary tool for the art of war.

"Hinata is my most prized possession, Deidara. Address her as a puppet one more time and I'll show you my collection of weaponry." The white-eyed woman restrained a smile when she looked upon the sight of Sasori holding a kunai closely by the blonde's throat.

Shaking of the desire to see the blood drip onto the stone tiled ground, she concentrated back on her own reflection. Hinata noticed vaguely that the zoom of her sleeves were getting tattered, perhaps Sasori would grant her a new clothing article by the end of the day. Preferably something red, the youth favored red above most colors, but unfortunately the rusty redhead didn't share her humble opinion and dressed her in blue or white.

Deidara hurriedly left in anger the room after the puppeteer's threat and slammed the door shut, his dirty blonde ponytail swaying behind him. Reddish brown eyes narrowed and devoted themselves toward the motionless girl, nearing her with hasty, but precise and controlled steps. Once again his wooden fingers were raking through her long tresses, fluently and with tender strokes. Her opaque orbs stayed upon the reflection in the mirror, admiring the beautiful way Sasori kissed her head with his fingertips.

"Do not listen to that ignorant fool, can you believe he actually is under the impression that art is fleeting?" Sighing the disgruntled figure grabbed the silvery brush and combed her tresses, eyes focusing on two lily-shaped hairclips.

"Aishiteru, my lovely doll." If she had been able to smile in contentment, the beauty would've, but once again an expressionless and quite stoic face remained on her features.

--------------------------------------------------------------_The Last Meeting_-----------------------------------------------

"I'll arrive back swiftly, Hinata." His voice was once again void of any emotions, his reddish brown eyes had a glassy shine, probably Sasori was still tired from last night's activities.

Her mouth was slightly opened, but not even a sigh or whimper escaped past her lips. Opaque orbs brimmed with sorrow, but the puppeteer chose wisely to ignore her inaudible plea to stay by her side, his wooden hand raked through his rusty hair and he stared at Hinata for one last time. The indigo-haired beauty sat on the wooden chair with the bluish black cushions, back faced to him, but he saw her lovely heart-shaped face in the reflection of the mirror. The silky fabric of her Persian blue kimono fell in waves of the chair, hands placed upon the dresser.

Hinata knew he was walking towards his doom, the clutches of his living family member would certainly finish him off. She couldn't let such a terrible thing happen to Sasori, but she was bound to her directions, her shackles. She would mourn for his loss and avenge him, he didn't leave her behind with stupidity, but with knowledge of poisons and weaponry. The white-eyed girl surely would accomplish his goal for immortality and the description; Art is eternal. There was a slight chance Sasori would survive this mission, but the favorite and most prized possession of the puppeteer didn't keep her hopes up.

The door slammed shut for the last time and for the first time in years; Hinata allowed a tear to slide down her cheek.

* * *

The milky-eyed girl balled her fists, when Deidara entered the chamber with a saddened expression on his features, his blue eye widened when Hinata shoved the chair backwards and shakily stood up with elegance, her bones were rusty and tired. He cocked his head to the left to examine the girl, he had always presumed that Hinata Hyuuga was just another puppet of his former partner, but he would've never dreamed that the girl was still alive and breathing.

"Sasori is dead, hphm." He exclaimed somberly, although it was very easy to see he wasn't over the shock and the surprise.

Her eyes glanced at the explosive-expert in recognition and gleamed with malice and suppressed anger. Her hands were securely stuffed in her lily- and lotus-decorated sleeves, hiding an assortment of kunai and shuriken, tiny fists clenched around the blade of a kunai, she needed the pain to let her vocals work properly again.

"I am aware of that fact." Her voice was husky and dry, but preserved some girlish undertones.

"If you will excuse me now, I have some unfinished business to take care off." Before Deidara could utter one suitable sentence, the bluenette walked out of the chamber, as her beloved marionette did so many times before and slammed the door behind her shut.

_He was such a pretty puppet_

* * *

I bet you all have a WTF-face now, this is truly a Kodak-moment. If you have the desire to review, I am not stopping you. I'm getting an e-ego. 

Special thanks to Aliki!

-Akatsuki Lair-

Sasori: Was it necessarily to kill me off?

Me: Shut up and be happy, bitch.

Sasori: O.o, thank you Aliki!

Everyone except for me: -Backs away-

Me: -Smiles- Title time!!

-Title Time-

Note: I'm just going to give the new titles, you all know the previous ones.

Deidara x Hinata x Kisame x Hidan: Ménage à quatre (Warning: Perverted Humor) –Requested by Asian Tomboy-

Zetsu x Itachi x Hinata x Sasori: Tragedienne (Warning: Horror) –Requested by Mahou Inu Alex-

Orochimaru x Hinata x Kabuto x Deidara x Kisame: Paradise is Lost (Warning: Au and Horror) –Requested by dark-emo-gal-

Neji x Hinata x Itachi: Sovereignty (Warning: Angst/Horror) –Requested by rockstar1093-

Itachi x Hinata: Sheer Eyes (Warning: Angsty Romance) –Requested by Aysia-san-

Sasuke x Hinata x Itachi: Family Bonding (Warning: Horror) –Requested by Aysia-san-

Please review and request!


	6. Charismatic

Yami no Matsuei

Thank you for the reviews and the requests. I would courtly request to all you to stop with requesting for a while, at least until I have finished a majority of the ones I have now.

Coupling(s): Shikamaru x Hinata x Itachi x Kakashi

Genre: General/Romance/ AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

* * *

Charismatic

_Requested by Undelete_

Festivities were not Hinata's idea of a relaxing night with your beloved husband, unfortunately there weren't much normal evenings when you're married to one of the smartest, and laziest but she's accustomed to dealing with that aspect, CEO's in whole Japan. Their fingers were intertwined in a loving gesture to please the ravishing media with their never-ending quest to steal some pictures from the famous couple.

Her head was slightly resting against his shoulder, the soft skin of her cheeks leaning against the texture of his ebony black suit. Nara Hinata was used to smile towards the blinding flashing lights of the multiple camera's and gracefully speak her way out of questions and interviews with pushy journalists, she wanted them to believe that she was born for this style of life.

Her right hand grabbed a handful of the dark blue fabric of her Chinese dress, with splits on both sides, ending just a few inches above her knees, beautifully framed with a silvery silk texture. The design of her dress existed out of silvery light blue, almost white, butterflies, with short sleeves, barely covering her shoulder-blades.

Her midnight blue purse was hanging loosely on her right shoulder, while her chin was held high, long bluish indigo bangs sliding down her face, a smile constantly present on her gorgeous features. There were white cherry blossoms woven in her hair, while Shikamaru's hair remained it's normal way of standing, strangely but in a certain way artistic, she assumed.

Once they entered in the enormous light gray skyscraper, where the extravagant party is held by another one of those money-obsessed millionaires, who want to see their, botox-filled, face in the newspaper and magazines. Truly annoying, but Hinata has been on countless of these sort of fetes and surpassed their little imaginary tests.

When she was a lot younger, she was your average shy girl next door, but the "industry" forced her to grow into an independent woman, plus the spouse of Shikamaru Nara, partner of Kakashi Hatake and Ino Yamanaka. The white-eyed kunoichi didn't blame her father for the arranged marriage to enforce the contract between the two companies, but wished, secretly, for a more active husband. Her pupil-less shifted from a ditzy blonde, hanging on the arm of a senile billionaire, to some approaching familiar faces, namely Yamanaka Ino with her lover, Chouji.

Softly pressing his lips against her cheek in an affectionate manner, Shikamaru showed her the signal of departure. Nodding, Hinata smiled at her husband, untangled her fingers from his hand, bowed slightly towards the company of her love and proceeded by walking towards the mahogany bar with the installed neon-lights. Ino flashed her a smile, while Chouji merely smiled at the blue-headed woman, somewhat in an apologetic manner. She paid no heed towards their pity and sat herself down on one of the bar-stools, ordering an exotic cocktail. Unaware two pair of eyes were watching her from the other end of the nicely Japanese decorated room.

"She's married, to your business partner nonetheless, Kakashi-san." Scarlet eyes focused on the petite woman in the expensive dress, sipping from a slender glass with flair.

"Just improves the challenge, Itachi. Besides, isn't she one of the most beautiful women you have ever laid eyes upon?" Amused the silver-haired male sipped from his vodka glass. The other man just grunted in response, eyes never leaving the female.

Kakashi smirked and pushed himself from the bricks, hidden underneath layers of creamy colored paper, to enhance the authentic Japanese look. Gulping down the colorless liquid, he smiled weakly at the black-headed male in the tuxedo with the red shirt. He merely accepted the empty glass, saluted with his own full one and smirked back, ready to watch the display Kakashi was going to perform.

"Good luck, after me, it's your turn." Pulling the mask over his scarred eye, the olive-eyed male slickly made his way towards the mahogany bar, leaving an unimpressed Itachi behind.

Opaque eyes glanced at her husband swiftly before directing the attention back to her orange-pinkish colored drink with the blue tinted paper parasol. Unnerved her fingers played with the papery decoration of her drink, until she felt a soft tap on her right shoulder. Inhaling she swirled around only to look directly in one olive eye, smiling at her with a gleam of determination. Hinata arched her blackish blue eyebrows, nodded in recognition and slurped quickly from the blue straw in her glass, absorbing the sugary substance.

"Konban wa, Hinata-chan." Kakashi greeted sweetly, taking the available seat next to the woman in the Chinese dress.

"Konban wa, Hatake-sama. How pleasant to see you here." Genuinely smiling at the new arrival of her husband's business partner, she ordered another cocktail from the waiter in the white shirt.

"No need for such polite suffixes, Hina-chan. We're friends, remember? " The palm of his hand placed itself on the back of hers. Hinata glanced at him with a sweet smile and nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Kakashi-kun. Forgive me for my," the bluenette paused to search for the right words, "ignorance and forgetfulness." She assumed he smiled back at her.

"You are forgiven, my beloved lady. Did I compliment you already on your exquisite choice of clothing?" The sentence seemed as sugary sweet as her cocktail but Hinata shrugged it off.

"Arigatou gozai-masu, Kakashi-kun." Slowly lifting her hand up, while his other removed his mask, he gently kissed her fingers, lips tugging unnoticed on her wedding ring, silver with diamonds.

Restraining a giggle, the white-eyed female retracted her hand and bowed slightly to reward the gesture. Slurping from the bluish purple straw, she didn't lift her gaze off the silver-headed male.

"You already have my number, right? Hina-chan?" His olive eye glanced at her expectantly, his fingers fumbling with the texture of his mask.

"Of course, Kakashi-kun, Shikamaru has it." Blinking, Hinata resumed with drinking from the alcoholic beverage with glee, pondering why the silver-headed multinational asked such a question.

"I meant my special, secret number, reserved for the beauties on this earth." Smirking, Kakashi positioned himself a bit more comfortable and crossed his arms over his chest.

Blushing pink, Hinata gave a negative reply, lowered her head a bit, so her long bluish black bangs were sliding down her cheeks. His right hand twirled a few of her locks around his fingers and he flashed her a seductive smile, before adding dramatically.

"I cannot believe it. You don't have my number? Well, here you go, Hina-chan." His left hand dove into the pocket of his ebony silky pants, played with the paper and eventually pulled the card out. She gratefully took it with her hand, opaque eyes staring at it expectantly.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-kun." Slipping the piece of paper into her midnight blue purse, Hinata sipped from the orange-pinkish cocktail and watched in amazement when the olive-eyed male once again grabbed her hand.

"You'll certainly call me right?" Pleading with his eyes, his hand squeezed onto hers, making her yelp in surprise, but then laugh at her foolishness. Nodding, which made her bangs slide even more into her face, she smiled back.

"Kakashi Hatake! My youthful rival! What do you think about a drinking contest? Loser must do the paperwork of the other for a month!" The booming voice of an extraordinary individual made Kakashi break the contact with the shy lady in frustration.

"I'm sorry to depart this quickly from you, my beloved Hina-chan," Hinata blushed by this little nickname, "but I am afraid that faith has other plans for me." Once again untying his mask and kissing her hand, Kakashi walked over towards the strange male. Hinata stared after the in black clad male before glancing at her purse, sighing she resumed with drinking.

Noticing the sudden, if not fortunate, interruption, Itachi gripped harder onto the glass object in his hands, smirked devilishly and decide to smite the iron when it is hot. Walking towards the bluenette and evading eventual other willing ladies, the Uchiha prodigy "accidentally" brushed his shoulder against Hinata's when he returned the empty vodka glasses. Making her tumble slightly forwards until her stomach touched the mahogany bar.

"Excuse me." He mumbled while raking his fingers through his black locks in agitation.

Smiling at the handsome male, also blushing a nice tinge of scarlet, she responded softly, "It's nothing."

"Not only did I made you stumble forward, but I also forgot to properly introduce myself. Where are my manners? My name is Uchiha Itachi, president of Uchiha incorporation and head of the Uchiha clan." Smirking at the young lady with the doe-like eyes, he bowed slightly, exposing the red shirt underneath the black vest of his tuxedo.

"You are forgiven, Uchiha-sama. My name is Hinata Nara, wife of Nara Shikamaru." She decided to leave all the policies behind,smiled uncertainly and felt a bit uncomfortable underneath his scrutinizing look.

"Ah yes, forgive me for not recognizing such an astounding beauty immediately." His scarlet eyes caught how she fiddled with her hands, the smirk on his face enhanced and he lifted his hand from his black pocket.

Hinata just watched as his hand scooped down and brought the back of her own hand towards his lips, brushing his lips against her tender skin, enjoying her taste as it seems. Her cheeks flared up, never having received this kind of male attention before and Hinata smiled lightly at the handsome Uchiha. Who replied by holding her hand firmly in his fist, in a loving gesture towards the Nara female. The loud booming music calmed down and was replaced by relaxing tunes, Itachi smirked slightly and glanced at the hand he was holding, then back at the female with the opaque eyes.

"Hinata-san, would you honor me with a dance?" Putting enough smoothness into his voice to intoxicate her into agreeing, he led her towards the dance floor in the middle of the Japanese styled room.

Her long bluish black hair with the woven cherry blossoms fluttered behind her back, when she twirled around, the bottom of her midnight blue Chinese dress swaying lightly. His arms were securely around her waist, while hers were positioned around his neck, his long silky black hair tickling her bare flesh. His crimson orbs stared directly into her own milky ones, he shifted his broad chest a bit closer to her well endowed one, the tight fabric of her clothing exposing her size elegantly. After a few minutes of dancing, and some unnoticed touching from Itachi's side, Hinata halted their little enjoyment and bowed towards the black-headed Uchiha.

"I had a wonderful time, Uchiha-san." She spotted Shikamaru behind Itachi and nodded in recognition towards the onyx-eyed male.

"So have I, Hinata-chan." Handing the bluenette a paper with his phone number scribbled upon, Itachi bowed back with a devilish smirk.

Also putting that piece of paper in her midnight blue purse, she walked towards her scowling and frowning husband, whose arms were crossed over his chest. Smiling upon seeing him, Hinata quickly intertwined her fingers with his and glanced up to his face.

"Has everything gone to schedule, Shika-kun?" Nuzzling a bit closer to him, until he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"It was… troublesome." The blue-headed female giggled, gripped her purse a bit tighter with her other hand and stared lovingly into her husband's dark brown eyes.

"Let's go home, Shika-kun." Brushing her lips against his mouth tenderly, before her white eyes dwelled back to the purse, hanging loosely on a silver thread on her shoulder.

"I certainly have to make some phone-calls when I get home." Hinata thought blissfully, while Shikamaru led her out of the Japanese styled room with a sense of pride and tiredness, fully aware that two pair of eyes were watching them.

* * *

Special thanks to Undelete. Oh and a little surprise that'll replace the normal Akatsuki lair comments! 

-------Random beautiful open grass field------

Once upon a time there was this little pink-headed girl with a crush upon hyper-active blondes and dark brooding emos. She just finished another round of her weekly stalking on Sasuke Uchiha and wanted to perfect her collection of Sasuke-used-this objects. Until she saw this beautiful shy bluenette with striking white eyes.

Suddenly forgetting about her all her crushes, the green-eyed youth ran towards the maiden in a fairytale fashion… Until she was killed by a rain of kunai, shuriken, senbons and all kind of jutsus. Sakura Haruno had made one crucial mistake; Hinata Hyuuga was protected by an army of Hyuugas, the remaining Uchihas, Naruto, the Sand siblings, Lee, TenTen, the entire Akatsuki, Sasuke's team, Ino's team, Kurenai's team, the Hokage, the Hokage's servant, the Jounin teachers and the complete Anbu force.

Thus Hinata lived happily ever after and Sakura died…

-----------The End-----------

Here is your little Sakura x Hinata shot where Sakura dies. I know, not much Yuri interaction, but I didn't want my little Hina-kawaii to be scarred for life. Besides if any female deserves Hinata, then it's either Temari or Kurenai.

-Title time-

Deidara x Hinata: Bird Spotting (Warning: Fluff) –Requested by gust-rider –

Itachi x Hinata x Kisame: Sadism (Warning: Horror and mild rape) –Requested by TheCloudsSeemLonelyToday-

Leader x Hinata x Orochimaru: Espionage (Warning: Horror) –Requested by Melodramatic Writer-

Sasuke x Naruto x Hinata x Itachi x Deidara: Portrait (Warning: Horror) –Requested by hinasasunarudeiita-

Please review!!


	7. Unconventional

Yami no Matsuei 

Thanks for all the reviews (and two requests ) I apologize for the long wait, but a storm discontinued my updating for a while.

Coupling(s): Deidara x Hinata x Itachi

Genre: Angst/ Au / Fantasy

Warning: This will not make much sense, I'm afraid. Still it's good entertainment xD At least, I hope…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Deal with it!

* * *

Unconventional

_Requested by Your cold nightmare and Itachi'sEBILcuppycake_

**The first one is captured, the second destroyed its chains and the third was born free**

She was captured inside an enormous glass cage with iron framing to keep the transparent glass together, the dome of the trap reminded the small girl of a spider web, with the iron threads trailing down into a beautiful artwork. The palms of her tiny hands were placed flat against the smooth craftsmanship, while she sat on the fabric of her sky blue dress with the frilly white apron and the slightly darker bow around her neck. Her legs, with dark blue and white striped socks, were sprawled underneath her, long midnight indigo hair clinging to her shoulders.

Her right hand twisted into a pale fist, pounding against the glass cage with all the power she possessed. A small crack appeared into the wall, but repaired itself almost spontaneously, leaving her behind with silent anger. Her tainted white eyes directed themselves towards a mysterious shadow figure in the corner of the enormous room. Her glass prison was positioned a couple of yards above the ground, the cage hanging on a thin iron horizontal pole. Sighing in despair, she cast her look downwards, staring with curiosity towards the shadowy creature in the corner, scarlet blazing from the darkness.

Stumbling backwards in surprise, her back hit the glass and the iron frames of the wall. Her tainted white eyes stared at the diabolical shadow, that seemed to smirk at her with crimson eyes. Her hands unconsciously started to fiddle with the fabric of her frilly white apron, her almost black diadem nearly falling from her head. Her breathing became more ragged and quickened, while the demonic red-eyed creature emerged from the ebony corner, only to reveal a quite attractive male. He cocked his head to the right, long locks of velvet falling into his face, fingers playfully removing them from his scarlet eyes.

"Hello, my dear." The glass dulled his voice, but his sentence reached her ears and she positioned herself more appropriate, seating herself with hands folded in her lap.

"C-Could y-you p-please h-help me?!" Her voice was shrill, the tunes of her melodious words echoing in the cage.

The male directed his vermillion orbs on her, one onyx-colored eyebrow arched in amusement, while he stepped further forwards, until he was directly underneath the iron floor of the glass cage. She noted absentmindedly that he was wearing a black tight, almost like the material was made from leather, suit with a white shirt underneath the obsidian vest, the white sleeves were longer then those of the black, above the shirt was a black tie and in his leather gloved hands were a large magician-like hat and a varnished wooden cane, studded with beautiful rubies. His hair was in a low ponytail, clinging loosely against his back.

"Of course my dear, after all, I was stuck in this dastardly place before." His lips curled up into a lean smirk.

"Re-Really?" She squeaked out, glancing at the devilish male with confusion. She was here for a long time, but she hadn't noticed this man earlier.

He bowed slightly, his right hand holding his hat a bit more behind him, as if he was ridiculing her in the action. The raven-headed male then placed his large hat back on his head, red eyes turning to slits when he eyed her again. His cane hit the yellow ochre tiles with a thud, when he leaned with both elbows on the wooden ornament, dangerously smirking at her.

"Of course, my dear." His cardinal stones flashed from right to left, a glint of paranoia present in them. His left foot was just against the wooden walking stick, the tip of his black shoes rubbing against the material with anticipation.

Trying to get up without all too much shivering and shaking, she stood upon her shoes with blue lace, palms of her tiny hands once again against the glass of the cage, her tainted white eyes staring down at the male with the cane. Inhaling, she tilted her head both sides before finally deciding which words to use to form her question with.

"S-Sir, f-forgive me-me f-for as-asking. B-but I have-haven't s-seen y-you her-here be-before… When e-exactly we-were y-you cap-captured by L-lord Deidara?" Her voice faltered and quivered, but she could end her question plus make it completely understandable.

"Time is not of any relevance, my dear." He replied back, his black gloved hands holding the stick, keeping it under his armpit, smiling sweetly at the girl with the long blue hair.

Nodding quite dazed, her white eyes narrowed before she, if not a bit suspiciously, smiled back at the scarlet-eyed male. She removed her left hand from the glass, balled it into a fist and kept it by her sides. Deliberating if she should ask him when he was planning to rescue her from this prison, the girl with the tainted white eyes kept her mouth securely shut. Her mother, bless her kindhearted soul, always told her that patience was a virtue on its own.

"Now, is there else suspicion and frustrated feelings that need to be cleared?" The male with the large hat asked amused at the young lady with the frilly white apron and the sky blue dress.

Responding with a negative reply, the woman glanced at the male in confusion and wonder. Questions trailing and popping up in her mind in a rather fast order, the one more ludicrous then the other. Such as if the male by any chance was a demon, spread enormous bat-like wings and would fly up to her glass prison. Biting her bottom lip in anxiousness, the blue-headed lady anticipated the next move of the male with growing abhorrer and weariness.

"Very well, allow me to free you from this glass prison." Bowing curtly, he placed his cane back on the ochre tiles and hit the floor with his walking stick two more times.

Her frightened heart pounded in anxiety, her tainted white eyes staring at the black-headed male with the scarlet orbs. Suddenly the glass cage started to shake, the iron pole started to loosen from the enormous brick walls with paneling, the girl fell upon the iron floor of the prison again, her knees nearly shattered when hitting the steel. A cry of helplessness erupted from her mouth when the large glass object fell down, the pole hitting the tiles with a large thud, breaking the yellow ochre in the motion.

The male just took a step aside when the immense prison slammed against the ground with a huge force, smirking he observed how the young girl embraced herself in an attempt to get rid of any sort of fearful emotions. Gripping his cane once again a bit firmer, the crimson-eyed male stood next to the glass walls of the cage, which was laying on its side, the iron spider web pattern half covered by the tiles. The bluenette was now sitting on the walls, blood dripping out of several small wounds, caused by the black framing.

"Calm down, my dear maiden. As I have expected the glass didn't burst, logically, since this craftsmanship is produced from Lord Deidara himself." She opened her eyes, she had squinted them shut when the object mysteriously fell from its normal position.

His gloved fingers stretching before grabbing his large magician-like hat, swiftly taking his hat off, he held the clothing article by his right side, showing once again his beautiful silky ebony locks.

"W-Why d-did L-Lord D-Deidara cap-capture me-me, s-sir?" One eyebrow raised in amusement towards her silly question.

"Why? Such a preposterous question, my dear! He wants you to become his Lady, of course. Hehe." Smirk transforming in a smile, he unconsciously confirmed her worst fears.

"W-why d-do y-you w-want to-to sa-save m-me the-then?" Scrambling to straighten up, the fabric of her dress got stuck on a small iron pin, tearing off a shred of her beautiful clothes.

"Because…" Not being able to finish his answer, another more cheery and extravagant male entered the room through the great wooden gates.

"He wants you for himself, hmph." Vermillion eyes narrowed into little slits, while her own pale lavender ones widened in fear, glancing from the newly arrived male to the one with the black hair.

This appearance differed tremendously then of the one that the black-headed male had. This one had long blonde hair, some dirty locks in a high ponytail, the rest loose, while there was a silkily blonde bang covering his left ocean blue eye. Her nails dug into the fabric of her frilly and lacey snow white apron, lips parted slightly to escape a small breath. The raven-headed male glared at the blonde before he smirked demonically.

"Lord Deidara, it has been some time, am I correct?" The male clad in a the opposite colored suit groaned, glared back with his one visible eye and huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Not long enough, I am afraid, hmph." Deidara didn't have a large hat or a cane, but his outfit was similar then that of the red-eyed man, only the colors were switched, giving him an angelic aura.

"Don't be such a grouch. I am only collecting what is rightfully mine." The last part came out as a dangerous hiss, but the face of the stoic male remained calm and emotionless, aside from the cobra-eyes and the demonic smirk on his lips.

Yelping in pain, thus directing the attention to herself, the small girl rubbed over a few minor bruises on her bare arm, tainted white eyes squinted shut, every touch felt like burning acid on her skin. Cerulean eye widened in realization when the little lily was harmed by his own creation nonetheless. Glancing at the devil in disguise with caution, Deidara quickly walked over to the fallen cage and bended over, so his face was almost next to the one of the female.

"Hinata-chan? Don't worry, I won't let him take you, hmph." Slowly raising her head in his direction, she flashed him a weak smile by the mention of her name.

"I am only holding up my end of the bargain." The black-headed male spoke up, angering the other man to no end, "I suggest you do the same, Deidara." He continued restlessly, closing in on the falling glass prison and the lord.

"A-Ano, w-what i-is th-this b-bar-bargain y-you s-speak o-of, s-sir?" Her quivering voice blurted out, making the vermilion orbs direct their attention on Hinata.

Two thin black lines arched and a sickening smirk nested itself on his features. Deidara started to growl lightly, threw one glance on the maiden in the frilly dress and the blackish blue diadem, before sweeping up again, his ponytail dangling with the movement.

"Why don't you tell her, Deidara? After all, it was your foolish idea to make this ridiculous deal with little old me." He let out a devastating laughter that chilled Hinata to the bone, she started to, even with the pain, rub her upper-arms again.

Showing his displeasure, only amusing the devil more, the blonde parted his lips to speak, "I… He… Uhm, I always was fascinated with the art of craftsmanship, hmph." He began unconfidently, blue orb directed on the cardinal stones of the other.

Her white eyes spotted the sweat sliding down his temple and she formed a question, unknown she voiced it out loud. "W-What d-does h-he ha-has to-to do-do wi-with that-that, D-Deidara-sama?"

The raven-headed male started to laugh another terrifying laugh again and continued for the blonde lord. "He was so desperate with his desire to create, that he was so foolish to make a deal with the servant of the whore-goddess Success, me, the demon Itachi." His eyes twinkled dangerously when he said his own name.

The lips on the lord's features turned into a thin line, while he turned pale. Hinata wanted to get out of this cage and comfort Deidara, even if he captured her and treated her badly, she was the foolish one, depending on this monstrosity to get her out.

"So we confirmed the deal," His grip hardened on the wooden cane, fingers caressing the beautiful rubies, "he could make the strongest and most gorgeous creations, while I got the first woman he truly fell in love with." He then placed the walking stick back on the ochre and smiled venomously at the young girl with the tainted white eyes.

"M-me?!" Hinata squeaked, her eyes feverishly seeking the blue orb from the cursed lord. Deidara only nodded weakly, while Itachi stepped forwards, meeting the petrifying glare from his "partner".

"There is, unfortunately, more however. Foolish mortals are always under the impression they can outsmart us. As a descendant from Success, I cannot be defied. Deidara tried and failed… Now he will pay the price." His voice echoed in the enormous room, while the blonde shook slightly, fear readable in his sapphire stone.

Hinata placed her tiny fists on the glass and started to bang against the material with all her strength, abhorrer flooding inside her veins like an enormous red tidal wave, ready to destroy everything. Deidara raced over to the glass cage and watched as tears streamed down her cheeks, while he secretly admired her beauty. He mumbled apologies, glancing at her scarlet face one more time before he shouted obscenities at Itachi, who stood there smirking at the whole ordeal. The snow-white area around his knees started to get befouled with the open tiles, while he kept apologizing towards the maiden.

"Allow me to continue with this mythic tale," Itachi refrained a smile and commenced with the second part, "Deidara, being the insolent idiot he is, made these horrifying shackles to chain me in hopes to save you, my beloved." Hiccupping, Hinata glanced in some sort of daze towards the male in the snow-white costume, who grimly smiled back at her, the long blonde bang sliding a bit further into his features.

Twirling the wooden object between his gloved fingers, he grimaced darkly towards the crying lady and her frightened and slightly ashamed lord. "You should've known that I would escape, sooner or later. My powers would exceed yours anytime." He commented sharply before nearing the glaring blonde.

"I-Itachi-san… I-If I-I g-go wi-with y-you will-willingly… w-will y-you l-leave D-Deidara-kun al-alone?" She said with a pleading undertone, Deidara gazing at the fragile dressed up creature in amazement and a sort of new respect.

His ruby red eyes stared at the petite figure, sitting on her knees, a large shred of sky blue torn off and blood dripping down her arm from various cuts and bruises. She certainly looked beautiful, he concluded proudly, with her big doe-like eyes, crimson cheeks and long silkily midnight/indigo hair, a Persian blue diadem preventing her hair from falling into her features. Long white and black striped socks covering her smooth legs, her tiny feet protected by shoes decorated by blue lace. Truly a treasure, he wouldn't and couldn't deny that Deidara had particularly good taste.

"Let me set things straight, Hinata-chan." Itachi began, gazing with his bloody eyes at the girl before settling his vision on Deidara. "Why would I make this worthless deal with you, if I can just kill Lord Deidara and take you with me."

"Foul bastard! I manufactured a weapon that could easily take you down, hmph." Crossing his arms over his in white clad chest, he raised his chin in arrogance.

"Stop bluffing. We both know that such a tool cannot be created. Success didn't lend you such abilities." The demon shot back with force, while Hinata witnessed this heavy discussion with weary eyes.

"Go back to your whore-goddess then, hmph!" Deidara felt himself be loaded with unknown anger and wrath, only wanting to take down this diabolic son of a bitch.

"As you wish… But she's going down with me!" Itachi shouted back, his large hat nearly falling from his head, one hand shot up to secure its position. Hinata's eyes widened considerably and she glanced in fear at Deidara, who was shaking in silent rage.

"How are you going to do that, huh? The cage cannot be broken and the only key is securely hidden, hmph." His voice had a bragging undertone, while he spoke with newly found confidence.

Itachi just laughed, his shoulders were shaking in pure amusement, his cane loosely between the fingers of his right hand. The sound echoing against the walls with the creamy paneling. Hinata knew Deidara made a fatal error and feared that they would both pay the price. Her hands clenched the lacey apron while the demonic servant received her full attention. The blonde fumbled with the bottom of his white vest, snow-colored gloved fingers playing nervously with the fabric, fear replacing his rage and his penetrating gaze was also directed on the devil.

A glint of malevolence sparkled in those vermillion red stones, his walking stick placed hardly on the floor, wood colliding harshly with the ochre tiles. Once again, Hinata felt how the glass prison shook and she shivered with the movements of the cage. The tiles were moving on their own, falling into an enormous black whole underneath them, like a swarm of bees throwing themselves on one delicious flower. The small woman fell onto her back, screaming out in pain and terror, her back pressed against the icy glass, eyes open wide. She faintly heard Deidara yell something, but she couldn't translate what he was saying.

Darkness was surrounding her, she presumed the location were she was residing was nothing else then hell itself. Obsidian pounding inaudibly against the glass, trying to break the barrier and draw the beautiful lily out, to maul her into the nothingness. Hinata was utterly afraid and wished that Deidara or her family came, she was terrified of the idea that the malicious demon would come. A cry of helplessness and fear was the last thing she made out, her arms embracing her own waist, Hinata closed her tainted white eyes, before she kept falling and falling.

His Cerulean eye glanced in horror at the fading floor, until the tiles crawled back from the darkness to form the floor again. Deidara sank onto his knees, hair sprawling behind him, falling directly on his shoulders. Itachi smirked one last time before he firmed his grip on the wooden object and glared in disgust at the blonde.

"You cannot beat Success, Success will beat you. Now, I have what I wanted, but I'm still pretty sore about the whole chaining. Let's see how amusing it is when you are in iron shackles, shall we?" Deidara shook violently, doubled over he pounded on the tiles, whispering and repeating the name of his future lady.

Itachi was soon granted with the satisfaction of seeing the blonde in metal charcoal black chains. The black metal shackles erupted from the yellow ground, like a viper suddenly striking its prey, rattling melodiously when they fortified their position around his wrists. Deidara didn't budge, didn't yell or replied to the attack in any possible way, he just sat there motionless and dull. He lost and he realized his mistake.

Chuckling in satisfaction, the raven-headed in a black suit dressed servant of the whore-goddess transformed in a waterfall of ruby red blood, sparkling and twinkling the fluid splattered on the yellow-like soil and disappeared between the cracks of the stone tiles. Deidara watched the blood fade and broke down, rattling with his chains in futile attempts to get free, the noise echoing against the ruby red walls with the creamy paneling. They were both gone.

**The first one is finally free, only to be trapped again.**

* * *

-Faints from exhaustion- I wrote the last four/five pages in record time. I'm sorry if you think the ending is pretty disappointing or not quite clearing. Let's say I want to keep the rating down. Although, the next chapter will probably be M… 

Special thanks to Itachi'sEBILcuppycake and Your cold nightmare!

-Akatsuki lair-

Deidara: Why did I lose, hmph?

Me: Because you want to blow Sasuke up and I wanted to have a pretty realistic ending! Plus, it's Sasuke's birthday soon and I already wrote a little something for him, this is another little gift

Itachi: Hey, I'm not complaining. –Smirks-

Everyone except for me and Itachi: -Throw kunai-

Me: -.-" Sometimes I wonder why I even do an effort for these guys…

-Title time-

Sai x Hinata x Deidara x Sasori: Masterpiece (Warning: Humor) –Requested by Kichou-

Sasuke x Hinata x Itachi x Deidara x Sasori: Summer storm (Warning: Angst) –Requested by SeikaChinmoku-


	8. Bondage

Yami no Matsuei

Thank you for all the reviews and encouraging words

I'm so happy the Leader and the unnamed member are revealed. The leader does look like the Yondaime, but he is slightly different, by the way his name is Pein. I like how the unnamed member looks! She's so pretty.

Couple(s) for this drabble: Deidara x Hinata x Sasori

Warning: Perverted humor

Rating: T-M

* * *

Bondage

_Requested by Mahou Inu Alex_

It was a normal day in the infamous Akatsuki lair, which harbored a couple of the most dangerous psychopaths in the entire ninja world. Zetsu had eaten a random by passer, Tobi and the unnamed member were doing the laundry, Kakuzu counted his pieces of gold, Kisame and Itachi were on a mission and Leader-sama was watching Desperate Housewives. Hidan was marching down the dark gloomy halls of the lair, grumbling curses and praying to his mysterious god. He stopped by a wooden door on the right side of him. Balling his hands into fists, the silver-headed cult-figure started banging on the door.

"Would you keep it down, un?! Some are trying to sleep, un!!" Came the drowsy but still loud reply from a certain blonde, while the magenta-eyed male received just a sigh from the redheaded puppeteer.

"Shut up, motherfucker! It's your time to guard the new prisoner, assholes!" Stomping off, Hidan decided to perform some bloody rituals with a virgin, that lucky bitch.

Groaning the blue-eyed explosive-artist turned around in his bed, pulled the covers over his head and closed his eye again. Sasori just glanced at Deidara, mumbled something about ignorance and insolence and slapped his forehead when the blonde snored loudly.

"Get up, you lazy bastard." The amber-eyed male said towards the explosive-lover with a hint of impatience.

"Are you talking to your dick, un?" Because Sasori's cheeks were made of some sort of wooden material, he was unable to blush. He then rapidly walked over to Deidara's bed, threw the covers away and started slapping the blonde.

"Don't talk about my reproductive organ like that, Deidara. It's tasteless and vulgar." The puppet master hissed towards his slightly frightened Akatsuki partner.

"Gomen ne, Sasori no danna." The blue-eyed member said softly, before getting up, cowering when his partner shot a dirty glare in his direction and started to dress himself in his black cloak.

"Can't say that it isn't true though, un." He murmured softly when the redhead wasn't listening, but instead was examining his nails with great attention.

So this is how Akatsuki's favorite artistic duo was walking down the ebony halls towards an enormous wooden door with small bars in front of the window of the object. Deidara was rather curious after the new prisoner, he heard Kisame bragging about her when it was the annual game-evening. Remembering how he suffered from a humiliating defeat in Monopoly, he shuddered slightly. Sasori raised a rusty red eyebrow in response and shook his head, thinking about how he had won a glorious victory in the said game.

His Cerulean blue eye peeked through the bars on the doors, glancing at a small quivering girl, tied up on a chair with hard ropes. However, the slightly perverted blonde concentrated mostly on her well endowed chest with shreds of a beige coat to cover her naked skin up.

"I want to bang that pretty thing, any time, un." Deidara whispered to the rusty redhead, while his eye was sparkling. He activated his scope underneath his lock of blonde hair, unnoticed by Sasori.

"Even if she is a prisoner, you should treat her with respect." He responded with wisdom and dignity.

"I will… She can go on top the first time, un." Deidara got whacked for the second time that day by the puppeteer and whined softly.

"Baka." Fingers gripping the charcoal handle of the wooden door, he entered the gray and small room with flair, cloak swaying slightly.

Amber orbs glanced directly in large opaque ones, they were open wide and filled with fear. Unconsciously his gaze lowered until his vision settled on her endowed chest, licking his lips in a seductive manner a self-conscious smirk settled on his lips. Inwardly Deidara prepared for the apocalypse, Sasori never ever had interest for the fairer sex. Walking closer to the puppeteer, the blonde thought how he would use this information for blackmail.

He neared his partner and stood in front of the shy girl with the bruises, Deidara softly, but first he made sure the prisoner couldn't hear them, said towards the other member, "So you also like this little slave, un? I was wondering when that chunk of wood would stand up, un"

Before Sasori could punish Deidara again the blue-haired girl glanced with her doe-like eyes straightly in the Cerulean one of the male and started unconfidently and scared, "On-onegai, d-don't h-hurt me-me…"

Grinning at the small girl, the explosive-artist replied to her pleas, "Don't worry, un. You'll only feel a little sting…" Sasori rolled his eyes and stepped 'accidentally' on Deidara's foot.

"Why did you do that for, un?" He asked, his voice a bit high, to hide the obvious pain.

"Because you're a disrespectful fool. What's your name, dear?" Sasori then glanced at the tied up girl with the blackish blue hair. Her arms were behind her back, the ropes firmly preventing her from escaping.

Shivering and with teary-eyes she responded softly, "Hinata Hyuuga."

"A Hyuuga, un? Leader sure has good choice in picking them, un." The blonde then concentrated on Hinata with a smirk.

"We both know he has a thing for bluenettes, Deidara." The amber-eyed male spoke, stepped closer to Hinata and brushed his wooden fingers against her skin. She was soft, he concluded.

"Hey, why can you touch her, Sasori no danna?" He then walked over to the other side of the girl and let the tongues in his right hand ravish on her flesh, making a whimper erupt from her mouth.

"Deidara, I am going to interrogate Hinata. Why don't you give yourself a blowjob or something?" Sasori then smiled at the frightful female, her fingers fumbling with the ropes to flee from the two, horny, males.

"And let you have all the fun, un? Hah, I don't want her to have splinters up her crot…" The puppeteer from the red sands quickly slapped Deidara again before he finished his sentence.

Hinata felt a bead of sweat running down her temple, she was captured in a lair filled with S-ranked criminals, but the ones that already guarded her were slightly different then she expected. Those two and Uchiha Itachi were interested in her looks, Pein-sama adored her, the male with the orange mask offered her a lollipop, which she refused, a guy with a blue skin offered to play scrabble with her, a silver-headed male tought her a new religion and a pretty girl offered her make-up tips. If she wasn't tied up, then maybe this could be a bad summer camp.

While the two artists were arguing about Hinata, their, non-existent, sex-lives and of course their favorite subject to discuss about; art. The Konoha kunoichi was using her fingers to untie the firm shackles and hoped for a successful escape-attempt. However, the most smartest and least perverted of the duo noticed her actions and stopped the bluenette in his own way: Spit-swapper.

"Sasori no danna! I wanted the first taste, un. My hands haven't kissed anyone for ages, un!" Deidara complained towards the oblivious couple, Hinata's eyes were wide open and her heart started to pound thanks to arousing emotions.

Pulling away from the prisoner in the torn clothes, the puppeteer smirked devilishly at Deidara. Saying with a disdain and satisfied expression, "I'd like to see you top that."

Smirking back at his partner, he leaned forward so his lips were caressing the girl's skin. His tongue slithered out, licked her scarlet cheeks, neared the corners of her plump lips and pressed his mouth against hers in full passion. The white-eyed girl couldn't stop the moan of pleasure and blushed harder when the blonde explosive-master glanced at the puppet master in superiority.

"Told you, un. I can beat you in everything, un." He told the rusty redhead calmly, with undertones of glee, he unfortunately couldn't hide.

Raising an auburn eyebrow, Sasori's smirk enhanced considerably, Hinata was a bit dazed from all the kissing and was on the verge of fainting while Deidara felt a droplet of sweat drip down his temple. A calm silence befell between the inhabitants of the room, although the blonde thought it was a terrifying silence and searched for a sentence to break the tension until Akasuna no Sasori smirked devilishly.

"Really, Deidara? You think you're as good as me? The way you have sex is the way you describe your art: fleeting." Crossing his arms over his chest, the honey-eyed male held his chin up high, anticipating the response from the blonde.

"Is that a challenge, un?" Hinata glanced at the two men before her, her gaze shifting from the blonde with the ponytail to the one with a wooden touch. She was as curious as she was afraid for the duo, shifting uncomfortably she inhaled a new load of oxygen.

"I'm glad that all that jerking off when you think I'm asleep didn't affect your brain." Inwardly Deidara was fuming with rage, but he smiled back at the left hand of the devil and cocked his head to the right.

"What do you suggest, un?" Honey eyes glanced straightly in opaque stones, the other Akatsuki member followed his partner's gaze and allowed his smile to turn into a wide grin.

"W-What a-are y-you g-going t-to do-do?" Her mouth was slightly opened in fear, while she struggled with the ropes around her ankles and wrists.

"As I stated before, un. This isn't going to hurt, you'll just feel a slight sting." Thus Hinata fainted from all the shock, making Sasori whack Deidara over the head for the third time this day.

"You stupid asshole." Four times in a row, Sasori is on a roll!

"Don't call me a stupid asshole, un. You're a stupid asshole, un!" The blue-eyed male shot back in a weak protest.

Thus another pointless discussion between the two artists started, concerning a lot of curse words, random whacking and a few minor explosions. They're argument was like a good tennis match with every comment from one of them, the other retorted back. Harsh honey brown orbs glaring into a Cerulean blue one, while Deidara screamed his lungs out when Sasori insulted his sex. Ah, the wonders of a good partnership.

"Listen, girlfriend, we just untie her and anticipate her state of consciousness." Growling, the blonde huffed and nodded his head, glancing at the girl.

"Fine, dickless. I take the arms, un, you take the legs, Sasori no danna." Groaning the redhead swooped down, fumbled with the ropes and waited until Deidara gave the sign that he freed his assigned body parts as well.

Gently placing Hinata onto the stone floor, they both towered over her. The blonde Akatsuki member shed himself of his black, with red clouds, cloak and used it as a blanket for the white-eyed kunoichi. The puppeteer looked at the wooden door, gave Deidara a small signal and walked back over to the unconscious ninja.

"I get the first turn, un." He exclaimed with a cheery smile, while Sasori just rolled his eyes, he crossed his arms in front of his chest again.

"Fine, but she'll always prefer me over you." He replied with a smirk tugging on his lips, Deidara just stuck out his tongue(s).

The explosive-artist just wanted to open his mouth to complain when opaque eyes fluttered and a small stutter erupted from Hinata's lips. Sitting next to the girl, he swiftly pinned her down before she was able to straighten herself.

"Let's have some fun, un." Sasori just narrowed his rusty eyebrows and gazed with a bored expression at his polished nails, while Deidara and Hinata, although mostly Deidara, were 'doing it'.

A few hours and screams and moans and pants later, the threesome cuddled up underneath the coats, that seemed to serve as covers however, only one of them was truly exhausted. Hinata could barely hold her opaque stones open from all the active "workouts" she had had the recent day and longed for a bit of sleep.

"So Hina-chan, un. Who of us two was the best, un?" The still hyperactive blonde asked towards the tired kunoichi with a wide smile.

"Hai, release Deidara from this ridiculous illusion that he and his art is better then me." The redhead shifted a bit closer to her and placed his arm over her naked torso.

The bluenette sighed loudly, nuzzled into the warm fabric of the cloaks and yawned slightly, saying, "S-Sasori-kun h-had a-a l-lot of-of ac-accuracy and-and c-could h-hit the-the r-right sp-spots."

Deidara's cheery expression faded quickly and he crossed his arms over his chest while Sasori was laughing loudly.

"H-however D-Deidara-kun u-used p-props a-and l-licked m-me th-the b-best…" The Cheshire grin returned on his features and now it was his turn to mock the puppeteer.

"Which one of us was the best?" Sasori asked with a serious and annoyed tone, while Deidara was still laughing and making jokes about a certain chunk of wood.

"P-Pein-sama…" Hinata said with an honest and humble voice, honey brown orbs and a Cerulean eye widening considerably.

"Nani, (un)? Why, (un)?" They both demanded in unison, shock clearly readable on their faces.

"B-because he-he k-kept g-going f-for h-hours... Uhm... H-He be-beat y-you t-two with-with f-five."

The white-eyed Leaf nin then turned around, closed her eyes and drifted to a very comfortable and peaceful sleep. Both of the Akatsuki members' jaws hit the floor, their eyes almost popping out of their heads, they glanced at each other in surprised and they both passed out from the embarrassment, cursing their leader while doing so.

* * *

I suck at Perverted humor… 

Special thanks to Mahou Inu Alex!! –Hugs-

Oh and because the Akatsuki Leader aka Pein and the Unnamed Akatsuki Member are revealed, they have a special intro

UAM: I couldn't help but notice the lack of UAMxHinata fiction. Therefore I want to request you lovely readers and reviewers, if you would propose to this author for UAMxHinata. I know it would be described as Yuri, but I believe I deserve Hina-chan as well.

Pein: Screw you, Flower-chan. I'm the leader, I call dibs on Hinata.

UAM: Oh shut up, you bastard! At least I don't watch Desperate Housewives!

Pein: -Vein throb- I hate you! -Performs seals-

UAM: Oh shit...

Me: Uhm, let's interupt this for something completely else

Please drop a review!


	9. Quagmire

Yami no Matsuei

What's this? What's this? An update? FINALLY!

I know that this was supposed to be dark-emo-gal's chapter, but I don't know about the scheduled crack humor, I just finished a crack humor one-shot so the humor kind of ran out… Gomen nasai! I'm just in the mood for something dark…

So I decided to favor Hinagiku Harumi-chan and make her request, hope none of you mind, I'll try to make sure to attend to your requests as well!

Coupling; Zetsu x Hinata x Hidan

Title; Quagmire

(Note; I use the Japanese counterpart of the will-o'-the-wisp, but for the best interest of this story, I give them the characteristics of the European one as well.)

Genre; Horror/ Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the plot…

* * *

Quagmire 

She believed they called them will-o'-the-wisps or rather onibi if she recalled very correctly, while overlooking the ghostly twilight just above the swampy marshland with the treacherous greenish-blue water, carefully hidden underneath the layers of fallen leaves and various other types of natural green. They were very beautiful, despite their unreliable reputation. Hinata kept close to the trees, always carefully putting one foot before the other, feeling around with the tips of her toes to prevent her from drowning in the swampy water.

"Be careful for the condemned spirits, little one." Her grandmother always whispered into her ear before she tucked her in underneath the warm linen and softly pressed her lips against the young girl's cheek.

Her lavender pearly orbs admired the flickering lights, now she knew they were just formed by the decay of organic material, being explained by the strict tutelage of her father. Hinata was not ashamed by her belief in the souls of the dead, punished to float above the bogs. Her grandmother once explained her they were spirits with unfinished business or perhaps even demons, she also mentioned the natural tricky nature of the kitsune-bi. Her hand slowly felt the comforting strength of a stem and her nails dug into the wood of the tree, no need for nostalgia… She had a mission to accomplish.

Yet she could not pull away her doe-like eyes from the mesmerizing lights, twinkling towards her, calling for her, pleading her for much needed redemption. Wiping a strand of indigo hair away with her free hand, the nin slowly proceeded her attempt for traveling through the dangerous swamp. Her eyes flashed towards a rustling in the bushes, Hinata breathed out air, she didn't know she was holding in, when a small brown-gray rabbit hopped out of the small bush. Rumor has it that Akatsuki members might be wandering around here somewhere close, she was going to avoid them to all costs.

More greenish lights were swimming in the gaze above the quagmire, green balls of fire as her grandmother once called them, Hinata thought with a small innocent smile as she continued her journey. The grains of dust were crumbling beneath the soles of her sandals, leaving behind a trail of little footsteps, leading their way right towards the pretty girl with the big beige coat. More rustling and a chilly wind knocked her out of the pleasures of her memories and made her grow wary of this sinister place. Quickly activating the Byakugan, Hinata noticed the faint bluish chakra dots of the plants, nearby animals but strangely also larger blotches hidden deeply in the ocean of mint-colored floating balls.

Gasping, the Hyuuga heir made quicker movements, hands seeking guidance by the fewer stems of trees, while the malicious gaze of the marshland, unnoticed by the blue-headed female, started to surround her petite yet curvaceous frame and, as it may, nearly swallowed her in the malicious quagmire. Hinata unconsciously placed her foot into a small puddle of the greenish dark water, the icy cold of the fluid brought a cry over her lips as she glanced downwards into the little puddle. Trying to get her foot out of the liquid, Hinata noticed how something macabre was keeping her limb down, into the freezing water. Floating balls of mint and Cerulean swarmed around the girl, pouncing softly against her big coat, demonic fire malevolently pushing her.

"Onegai… Help… me! Onegai! Someone… Help!" As her desperate ululations were unanswered, only heard by the deaf trees, the helpless animals and the smirking tricks of the kitsune-bi, Hinata tried her best not to panic.

She felt something slithering around her delicate foot in the ghastly water, wrapping itself around her ankle, caressing her flesh with pain before the freezing liquid could numb the limb. Setting herself on her knee, befouling her dark blue pants with the dirty muddy soil of the ground, Hinata pulled onto her trapped leg, trying to free herself from this devious swamp preferably with all her body-parts intact. The energetic fireballs flickered once again and started to dance around her fragile figure, sort of saluting her before they went out again and stayed out for the next evening to come where they would recommence this dastardly play.

The helpless maiden felt the hot salty tears welling up in pupil-less milky stones and swallowed back the lump in her throat to concentrate back upon this task to get away safely, long indigo bangs fell into her face. The weird 'thing' around her ankle tightened its grip for a few seconds, making her cry out in the amount of pain it caused, before loosening up again. The hitodama, the balls of colored fire, were aroused by this new situation, jumped up and down before circling around Hinata again in a playful manner. How ironic that the tricks of a fox would signal her demise in this unstable marshland, after all, the fox was, in her eyes, her true love.

"Are you in need of help, little one? What are you doing here all by yourself in the dark? I cannot believe you are playing with the tricks of the kitsune-bi. Or are you?" The smoothness of the voice sipped into her ear, like warm milk would have done in her mouth, entrancing her with some sort of ease.

"Iie… Onegai… Help me, my foot is stuck in a puddle…" Not being able to finish her sentence, the white-eyed female soon heard a dark chuckle coming from the left of her, where also the biggest blotch of chakra was.

"Little one, you should be more careful. A beautiful girl like you, should not be left in this treacherous and inconsolable quagmire. Tell me, little one, what is your name and where do you come from?" The 'thing' around her small foot released its hold and crawled away into the deep puddle, while the smooth voice slowly warmed her cold and weakened body.

Considering whether to tell this male her name and origin, Hinata decided she wanted to see the face of this charming and charismatic stranger, while the floating balls of fire slowly dimmed and faded. The kitsune-bi finally wanted to find another victim to lead astray and leave to drown into the dark waters.

"Could I… Uhm. Onegai, would you show yourself to me… first?" Her question was greeted by another chuckle, this one even more malicious than the last one.

"Clever, aren't you? But of course, I wanted to privilege you with the sight of my features sooner or later, little one." Her white pearly eyes searched for a movement in the gaze until finally a male with silver-colored hair stepped into her sight.

He had a gorgeous face, with high cheekbones and thin lips, his magenta orbs were looking down upon her, showing to her his superiority and prestige. His chest was bare, while the rest of his body was clad in a black cloak, finished off with red clouds which had white lining. Hinata clenched to her leg harder, trying more desperately to escape this natural trap and flee from the obvious Akatsuki-member. Noticing her discomfort, the male let out a hollow laugh, making shivers crawl over her spine like spiders rising up their web. In his right hand he clutched a murderous scythe.

"Scared, little one?" Her fear brought him amusement, especially when he bended over to sit next to the young girl and grip her chin with his long and slender fingers.

"You didn't quite tell me your name yet." A wicked smirk slowly crept upon his features, Hinata blushed by the sudden contact and felt the hot breath of the Akatsuki member touch her cheek.

"Onegai… Go… Go away…" Hinata moved her trapped foot around, desperately trying to get the limb out, but something was preventing her from escaping.

"That isn't your name, little one. I guess you want me to introduce myself first?" His fingers slowly glided from her chin to her reddened cheek, caressing the soft skin for a moment he suddenly stopped. His purple orbs detecting something in the distance.

"Finish her quickly, Hidan. No need to fool around with such beauty." A cold, almost mechanical, voice from within a close distance ordered the silver-headed male to destroy her, she realized.

"Be silent, Zetsu. You will have her remains no matter what. You can at least devour such beauty. The least I can do is touch her." Footsteps were heard, as Hinata wiggled more with her small foot, the 'thing' returned when 'it' heard the Hyuuga's distress.

Emerging from the gaze, a two-colored men (or was it a moving plant?) joined the two others with a look which showed his disinterest. Two large golden eyes in the sockets of the man with a Venus-flytrap on his shoulders, were regarding her with something as hunger, the blue-haired girl knew that this place would be her doom unless she could find a good escape. Meanwhile, to play with her even more, the 'thing' carefully wrapped itself around her delicate flesh, bruising and violating it by just rubbing against the skin. Hidan huffed, sweetly caressed the cheek again and slowly stood up again. The fabric of his cloak swept against her face as he did so.

"Go on, Hidan. Kill her. I want to taste her." The darker side of Zetsu said quickly, eying her with gluttony, she felt revulsion fill within her and cast her look downwards.

"I never got why our leader wanted to put me with someone as you. I could've taken care of this mission alone." The male with the bare chest and the scythe remarked solemnly.

"I… I won't… I won't go down without a fight!" Hinata cried out when she felt the 'thing' strangle her ankle, she wouldn't give up, the herb she needed to deliver to Tsunade-sama was important.

Laughing out by this foolish outburst, Hidan grabbed his scythe and put the weapon close to her throat, inches away from her artery. Biting down on her bottom lip, the Byakugan-user refused to let the tears in her eyes fall onto the blade. She couldn't give up now, if she could just stand up and fight…

"Little one, you never quite told me your name." Zetsu just glanced at Hidan with a hint of mixed curiosity and surprise. He thought Pein-sama had explained to them correctly that the nin from Konohagakure no Sato would be killed immediately when sighted and the remains would be destroyed.

The 'thing' seemed to grin upon her pain, released her once again and crawled down to the bottom of the rather deep puddle of swampy water, it's scaled skin swiftly brushing against her big toe. Swallowing back the salty tears, Hinata looked up again, glaring at the two Akatsuki members with pure despise. She would defend herself to the last breath. Nonetheless the small movement, caused the blade to touch her neck and caused a small drop of blood to trickle down her throat.

"I… I guess you'll never know…" The Hyuuga heir said boldly, a last action of bravery before the silver-headed Akatsuki member chuckled darkly and brought his scythe even closer.

"You'll be condemned to one of the onibi, Konoha nin." Zetsu's white side pointed out with some small amusement, he also allowed a smirk to crawl up his lips and stepped towards the little girl.

"Such boldness should be punished, little one." Hidan said with some sort of glee, as he retracted his scythe, bended down again, balancing himself on one knee and caressed her cheek again, his nails peeling against her skin, drawing blood.

To both Zetsu's and Hinata's surprise, he pressed his lips against her own, making her struggle hard against his reaching arms. When finally embraced her gently, the scythe discarded next to him, Hidan rubbed her back, while the hot tears poured down her cheeks, mixing with the blood and the wound. Zetsu watched this little play with disgust, an Akatsuki member shouldn't show emotions, especially not during a mission. Although he had a faint feeling that whatever Hidan was doing wasn't emotional, just entertainment. The gaze swarmed around their three figures, succumbing them completely, shielding them from the outside world.

"I don't even want to know what you are trying to achieve, Hidan. But I advise you to stop this show immediately. Don't waste our time any longer." Annoyance was found in the deep voice of the plant-man, but it didn't make the silver-headed male come to a halt.

Hinata felt all the power leak out of her, slowly leaving her body and just making her all mellow and weak. The warm lips of her enemy completely entranced her with the force they were pressed against her own mouth, the icy water slowly faded out of her mind and only left some sort of bliss behind when the hostile kiss ended and all she saw was a sea of purple.

"Why?" It was a simple question that erupted from her swollen lips, demanding an answer from the smirking cloaked figure, who was now once again standing up and looking down on her.

"I'd like to know an answer to that question as well." The green-haired male ordered while he approached the duo even more, his golden orbs however, not focused on his smirking colleague but more on the young, crying girl.

"I wanted to taste her alive, before you tasted her dead, Zetsu. You'll like this one, she tastes _delicious_." This was his cocky reply and with that Hidan grabbed his weapon of destruction and rose it high again, ready to strike down upon the weeping Hinata.

Not able to prevent a smirk crawling up his lips, Zetsu directed his attention back onto the helpless kunoichi. It would be a pleasure to see the blood seep out of her body with such speed, to tear her flesh apart limb by limb, but most of all, to plant a kiss on her dead lips, like Hidan has done on her living mouth. A cold wind played with the zoom of his black with red cloak, but he paid no heed to such irrelevances, this would be a much more enjoyable show then the kissing part. Crossing his arms over his chest, Zetsu half closed his Venus-flytrap, so one golden eye could admire the execution.

"Any final words, little one?" Hidan asked, to lend her the courtesy of having the last word before the slaughter.

"Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga…" Knowing that the situation was hopeless and that the puddle of swampy water gave her death, she would at least give her executioner the joy of knowing his victim's name.

"Hinata? So that's your name, little one?" Nodding weakly, she turned her head away from the two Akatsuki members, one last drop of blood dripping out of the wound Hidan caused with his nails.

"Sunny place." Zetsu started, showing his knowledge, "You certainly put your name to justice." Closing her lavender pearly orbs, Hinata awaited her demise.

When the two Akatsuki members left, their cloaks swaying in the wind, the gaze was even thicker and more tricky then ever. With their backs faced towards the swamp, they rapidly made their escape from the marshland, which maliciously seemed to wave at them, bidding them farewell without any gestures. The onibi were pouncing around again, floating balls of green and blue fire swimming in the gray gaze, leading travelers towards their decay.

* * *

Kakuzu: I hate it when you don't tell her if you killed someone or didn't! 

TSOH: I could've left her alive, I mean, I didn't literally told you the way she died.

Itachi: Isn't it obvious?

TSOH: Perhaps, perhaps it isn't. They could've left her alive because she gave in later on.

Konan: Won't you explain the difference between the onibi and the hitodama, TSOH-chan?

TSOH: Certainly. They are both the same thing, people just thought that they were either; onibi; Spirits with unfinished business. Or hitodama; A trick from the kitsunes, trying to lead travelers astray. They mostly disappear after being seen, but I edited that a bit so I used some European characteristics. If you still don't understand, then look it up on Wikipedia, the place where I found this info .

Konan: Where she practically find all the answers to her questions.

Tobi: Title time?

TSOH: Oh dear, it's been awhile. I really need to sort out some things first. Oh yes, before I forget, I will update this randomly (whenever I feel like it) and thus will not follow the order of the requests. I mean, I don't always feel like horror, or like humor, so I hope you respect my decisions and moods.

Deidara: Onegai, un. Help TSOH-chan reach the 100 reviews, un.

Pein: Kami knows she wants to reach that magical number.

TSOH: It's just a little dream xD


	10. Comparison

Yami no Matsuei

Thanks for the reviews! I'm over 100 . -Does weird victory dance-

Request from; Nusaka

Genre; Horror/ Twisted Romance

Coupling(s); Sasori x Hinata x Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't own… Why?!

* * *

Comparison 

'_They call me insane, Stitches…'_

"So back to that one again, huh? The accomplice of a homicidal maniac, practically just as twisted as her 'kidnapper' and refuses to talk to any of us. Why do we even try?"

'_I wish Sasori-sama was here, Stitches… He has always been so kind to us, hasn't he? He even gave me you.'_

"And why the hell does she carries that fucking ragged doll with her everywhere? Truly, that girl is a lost case, Gaara-san."

'_Gaa-kun is nice to us too, isn't he, Stitches? He'll be coming soon… I don't like to be locked away in this little cell. I hope he doesn't bring Sasu-kun with him though.'_

The big door of the padded cell creaked open, footsteps pounding in the girl's ears, without looking up, she huddled more towards the corner, a small puppet clutched to her chest. The white walls were drenched in the artificial light of a light bulb, the two males entered the tiny prison with solemn looks on their faces. One had raven black spiked hair, a scowl present on his features, his onyx eyes grimly stared at the bundle of white and dark blue into the corner, a clipboard securely held in his right hand. The other one had wine-red hair, sea-green eyes with extremely small pupils and he was wearing, just like the other doctor, a long white coat.

"Konnichi wa, Hinata-san. Ready to talk about your experiences?" The one with the black hair, Sasuke, said with a monotone, no intension to sound friendly whatsoever, voice.

'_Go away!' _She thought afraid, the creamy ragged doll pressed against her bosom, the beady black eyes hurting her through the thin fabric of her uniform.

Sighing he handed the red-haired one, Gaara, the clipboard and ran a hand through his silky locks. "You'll have to talk one day, Hinata. I suggest you start now, before the government's patience runs to an end."

Doe-like pearly eyes looked up, meeting their piercing gazes, before she whimpered silently and allowed long strands of midnight blue hair fall in front of her milky orbs. Gaara stepped closer to the fragile maiden, but halted when he saw the questioning stare of his colleague. Sasuke held out his right hand, waiting for the redhead to give him the clipboard with his personal scribbling and comments back. Nodding slowly, signaling towards the other male that it was okay to ask his routine questions again, his sea-green eyes concentrated back onto the petite in white-clad being, huddled together like a frightened child.

"Let's start, okay?" Getting no verbal nor nonverbal response, the onyx-eyed man commenced with his usual investigation, being regarded by the silent Gaara.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-san? Are you angry? Sad, perhaps? Or a bit glad, maybe?" Hinata turned Stitches around, making them both see the doll's beady black eyes and the strangely shaped ww-smile on the doll's face.

'_I'd be better if you left me alone with Gaa-kun! Leave me alone! Sasori-sama was right! You're nothing but a useless puppet! Controlled by your rules and society!'_

Rolling with his black stones, the doctor began again with the questions, but they sounded more as demands to the blue-headed girl's ears. Her slender arms wrapped themselves around the creamy-colored all stitched up doll, the toy smiling veraciously at the two men. Gaara secretly noted this behavior, perhaps Sasori left this girl with more scars then he could ever expect. He regained his concentration and prepared himself mentally for the more harder questions.

"Did you aid Sasori in the murder of Sakura Haruno? Tell me, did you or did you not cut that defenseless girl's body open and remove all her internal organs? Did he force you? Or did you do this horrible action voluntarily?"

Gaara faintly noted the bitterness in his colleague's voice, but his stoic expression remained as the rage in those dull black orbs started to blaze, the target the defenseless and frightened girl in the padded corner, leaning with the back of her head against the pillows of the white wall. The stitched doll seemed to mock them as he was positioned on Hinata's lap, her legs underneath her well-endowed torso. He wasn't aware of the quickened pulse nor the sweet memories that filled her mind with a terrible missing.

'_How can I forget Sakura Haruno, Sasu-kun? She would be Sasori-sama's masterpiece! Of course he should've known, and I personally believe he knew, that the police would track him down, but I wouldn't forsake him. I couldn't… I wasn't as beautiful as Sakura, but I was more lethal and more useful to him. Isn't that right, Stitches? You heard him, didn't you?'_

"Speak to me, Hinata! Or do you want the same faith as your kidnapper? I know you're suffering from a severe cause of Stockholm syndrome, but for fuck's sake, you were a tool to a fucking homicidal maniac!" The harsh words stabbed her deeply, but she furiously shook her head, the bundle of creamy rags with the malevolent beady eyes once again halve disappeared into her bosom.

'_Liar! Liar! Liar! You didn't know Sasori-sama! You have no right to judge him!' _Hinata cocked her head to the right, strands of indigo blue falling aside from her cheeks, her enormous white eyes looked straight into Gaara's and to be quite honest, he was a bit taken aback by this bold action. Was she asking him to stop the Uchiha?

'_You useless puppet! I hate you, Sasu-kun! How dare you, of all people, insult Sasori-sama?! Did you even know what he would've been able to teach you! What he could've accomplished?! What WE could've accomplished?!' _Her mental tirade continued, while the silent tears poured over her reddened cheeks, unable to witness this sight anymore, the redhead placed a hand on his colleague's arm.

"That's enough, Sasuke-san. Hinata isn't going to talk. Maybe we should leave her alone." His lifeless voice brought a pleasant chill down her spine, a small, almost unnoticeable, smile curled upon her lips, as the doll's head turned and the crooked smirk angered Sasuke.

"Fine, we'll leave her alone, all to her little self! But without that stupid doll of hers!" He spat at the green-eyed psychiatrist with fury, the girl's white eyes widened to no extent as he stomped closer to her and pulled the ragged doll out of her grasp.

'_Stitches! Give Stitches back! Sasori-sama GAVE him to me! TO ME! You keep your dirty marionette-stringed arms off of my doll!' _Sobbing loudly, Hinata almost jolted up to grab the doll back. Her long silky hair waved with every move she made to complete her goal, she would get the ragged puppet back. Sasuke smirked whenever the ticked off girl would get close enough, before quickly keeping it higher, laughing with her small size. The raven-headed male turned around ready to walk out of the padded cell, when the enraged girl jumped onto his back.

Gaara watched the scene with minor interest, but when Hinata was attacking the Uchiha's back with her pounding little fists, the redhead hurried to the black-haired man's aid, trying to pull the murderer's accomplice of the doctor's back, his arms around her tiny waist. Hot tears slid down her reddened cheeks when Gaara dragged her back to the corner, her nails digging into his white coat, seeking comfort into his chest.

"Give her doll back, Sasuke." The colleague huffed and slumped with his shoulders, his ebony orbs fixated upon the sniffling creature. Tearing one of Stitches' arms off, he sneered at Hinata with a menacing look.

"You're nothing but an ordinary fucked up murderer, Hinata Hyuuga." With those last words the male left the padded cell.

Her tear-filled eyes stared sorrowfully at the stitched up doll, the torn off arm a few inches apart from Stitches, her hiccups ceased, but the tears remained. Gaara slowly stood up, letting the girl be in her misery, his sea-green eyes, expressionless and dull, staring at the small cloths of wool, belonging to the torn of limb. With his right hand, he picked the ragged doll up and looked back at the shivering bundle in the corner, the redhead supposed he could ask his sister to repair the toy.

"I apologize for my colleague's behavior." He said solemnly, before also leaving the padded cell, closing the big door behind him.

'_My dear Stitches, my beloved Stitches. I have failed you, Sasori-sama. Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai…'_ With those words in mind, Hinata drifted off to a place filled with pleasant memories and dream.

There was a stench of morphine in the air…

"Hand me the scalpel, third from the right." Slender fingers roamed over the sharp objects in the little white plastic box, before hovering just a few inches above a shiny new one, clearly unused, unlike the other ones.

Giving the male with the cupper-red hair the medical tool, Hinata observed as the sharp edge dug into the gentle and soft flesh of the girl on the operation-table. Blood slowly oozed out, dripping over the sides of the girl, fluxing onto the table. Her white eyes widened slightly when Sasori-sama ordered her to get a paper towel and clean the red liquid up with the said object. Trembling towards the immense mahogany cupboard, the blue-headed girl opened the top drawer and grabbed one of the paper towels, glancing back at the male with the malicious scalpel, blood clinging to the edge.

She was pretty, the girl on the table, with her shoulder-length pink hair and her oval-shaped emerald orbs, modest curves and always a small smile present on her lips. The smile disappeared however, Hinata noticed sadly, she liked the girl's smile, why wouldn't she smile for her? Sasori-sama said that she shouldn't be so fixated about such an irrelevant human feature and concentrate back on creating perfection. Dead perfection.

"Hurry up, you know how I hate to wait, Hinata." Nodding when the white-eyed girl heard her master's words, she immediately trotted towards the operation-table and handed the honey-eyed male the paper towel with both of her hands.

"When will she be finished, Sasori-sama?" Her soft voice barely raised higher then the sound of another cut into the drugged body.

"Soon, very soon." More words were not needed, he motioned towards another plastic plate, indicating that he had removed something from her insides.

Scurrying towards the white plastic boxes, Hinata picked one big enough to contain a grown up's liver and walked back, the box held out for whatever purpose it was needed for. A blood-smudged hand plopped a human kidney into the plate, before digging back into the open body. She stared at the organ with horrid fascination, she envied the girl now more then ever, Sasori-sama was going to perfect her, make her more beautiful than she ever could be. Small blotches of blood had splattered onto her face when the kidney was ungracefully dropped into the box, the young female made no motion to wipe them away.

"Hinata, place the kidney into the refrigerator, we'll halt the operation for now." Her questioning pearly stones stared right into the emotionless honey-colored orbs of the murderer.

"I want you to have something." Sasori placed the bloodied scalpel back into the plastic plate next to the operation-table. He then walked towards the open door in the corner, trailing behind him, Hinata wondered silently what he wanted to gift her.

Their living room wasn't dirty, she made sure that it was kept spotless, but it just shone of low class and filth. The blue-headed maiden sat down on the old brown sofa and awaited Sasori's next move with one leg crossed over the other, her dress slowly creeping up her smooth skin. He had his back towards Hinata, rummaging in an antique closet, the wooden polish already tearing down, making the cherry wood seem dull and lifeless. Finally finding what he was looking for, the reddish brunette turned around with a ragged doll in his bloody hands, the creamy fabric of the doll was already colored gray, the beady black eyes were still shining radiantly. The doll was stitched up around the stomach and around the head, a weird smile graced his features.

"Hinata, this is the first doll I have ever created. I was unable to find a name for him, but I do not have one single doubt that you can find him a perfectly suited name." Sasori came closer to her and handed her the ragged doll, wiping a few strands of her hair away, before he kissed her forehead.

"I promise I'll take good care of him, Sasori-sama." Hinata immediately embraced the doll with both of her arms, treasuring the small token of Sasori's appreciation for her.

"Just like you promised me to preach my teachings? The art of eternity?" He questioned her further, his arms on both of her sides, the bloodstained skin brushing against the soft flesh of her legs.

The white-eyed girl nodded vigorously, "Of course Sasori-sama… Aishiteru, Sasori-sama."

Patting her head, his fingers raking through her silky tresses, Sasori allowed a tiny smirk to crawl upon his features. The thumb of his right hand caressed her cheek, smudging one of the bloodstains all over her face, making a tin line, resembling a cut. He continued doing this with other drops, until he made a zigzag pattern, as if her cheek was stitched up with blood. Hinata giggled with every soft touch and pressed the doll against her chest.

"Stitches…" Sasori breathed out, before moving further away from her and turning around again, looking out of the window with his lifeless honey brown eyes.

"I don't have to choose the name anymore, you just did, Sasori-sama." He crossed his arms on his back and kept looking at the polluted city of Kyoto.

"So many puppets…" The redhead remarked, his head slightly tilted to the right, her white eyes just regarded him, the ragged doll sitting on her lap.

There was a stench of blood in the air…

The door of the dark padded cell creaked open, her pearly orbs observing the doctor entering the room with caution. Those sea-green eyes piercing right into hers and she made no movement to break eye contact with him. Hinata drew her knees closer and placed her arms upon them, her hair falling just aside from her eyes. Gaara was carrying something, she noted warily. He switched the lights on, catching her off guard and blinding her a little bit, she raised one of her hands to protect her from the artificial source of light.

"My sister doesn't know a lot about sewing, but I suppose that this will do." He said while placing Stitches onto the ground, all his limbs intact and clinging to his body.

Smiling widely, Hinata glanced up towards Gaara, her eyesight adjusting quickly to the harsh light.

"A-Arigatou, G-Gaa-kun." The girl brought out, while crawling towards the doll on her hands and knees, looking up to him while doing so.

The redhead carefully bended a bit and petted the top of her head, before turning around and walking again towards the door, his coat billowing behind his every movement. He turned around once again to glance at the girl, now embracing the puppet tenderly, her white eyes lighting up with happiness. After a few seconds the door closed and Hinata was alone with her beloved doll again.

'_Sasori-sama was right. So many puppets, but so little time… Gaa-kun is nice to us, isn't he, Stitches? Unfortunately he still pales in comparison.'_

* * *

TSOH: Done.

Sasori: -Insert very evil laugh-

Gaara: Why didn't I get to kiss her?!

TSOH: How the hell did you get into the Akatsuki's secret lair?

Gaara: I followed the arrows…

TSOH: Arrows?! To a top secret evil organization?!

Tobi: Tobi tends to lose the way sometimes…

Itachi: We had to install them.

Deidara: Review!

Kakuzu: And arigatou for MORE than a HUNDRED reviews!


	11. Teacher's Pet

Yami no Matsuei 

Hasn't this been an awfully long time?

Request by rockstar1093. Enjoy this NejiHinaIta drabble, my darlings.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

* * *

Teacher's Pet

"Very good, Hinata-chan." She blushed shyly when his eyes examined the piece of paper with careful attention.

"A.. Arigatou, Itachi-sensei." The black-haired man placed the paper back onto the desk, glanced at her with deep crimson eyes and smirked at the girl behind the little bureau.

"Don't mention it, Hinata-chan. I'm utmost pleased to tutor you." She looked down and her long indigo bangs slid in front of her face.

"You… You're too kind… Itachi-sensei."

"You can start exercises on page hundred-twenty." He walked to the blackboard, clutched the chalk and commenced writing down all kind of exercises.

Hinata grabbed her pencil, put a strand of hair behind her left ear and wrote down the number of the exercise.

"_Traduisez les mots."_

She sighed lightly, bit on the pink gum and glanced at the ceiling. She was completely ignorant of the translation of the word 'poitrine'. Contemplating whether she should or should not raise her hand and pose the question, Hinata crossed one leg over the other.

Itachi faced her with his back, his long black hair in a ponytail and carefully dressed in the teacher's uniform of Kyoto's most prestigious private school. He didn't mind teaching Hinata Hyuuga French, and not just because she was a promising pupil but also because he was a tiny bit sexually attracted to her.

"Ita.. Itachi-sensei?" He briefly wondered how she would sound when she was sprawled beneath his body.

"Hai, Hinata-chan?" Hinata was so kind to grace him with the privilege of giving her the suffix 'chan'.

"What's the translation of the word 'poitrine'?" Itachi's cheeks were tainted with the slightest bit of red and he shot his head in her direction.

"Well… why don't you look it up in the dictionary, Hinata-chan?" His eyes glanced in the direction of the nearest corner, where a cupboard with books was stationed.

"But.. But, Itachi-sensei… I'd.. I'd like to.. hear the.. pronunciation as well." Itachi wondered if she was enjoying the torment, because she straightened her back, giving him a quite delightful view of her breasts.

"A poitrine is a woman's chest." Hinata immediately blushed, looked down again and wrote down the answer, suddenly embarrassed.

"Al..Alright, sorry for bothering you, Itachi-sensei." His eyes stared intensely at her bent form, raising his hand, he softly patted her head.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I'm here for you." Her blush intensified and she quickly scribbled faster, at loss what to say.

The black-haired man returned back to his position in front of the classroom, looked at the schoolgirl and sighed in contentment. Itachi continued writing down the exercises on the blackboard and was listening unintentionally to the ticking of the clock, hanging on the right wall.

Upon hearing the shifting of a chair, he turned around to look straightly at the blue-headed schoolgirl. She placed the paper with the answers on his desk and clutched her bag pack, hanging cross-wise over her chest.

"Thank… Thank you for the lesson… Itachi-sensei." Hinata bowed politely, making her cleavage the centre of attention.

Itachi tugged on the collar of his shirt, tried to cease the enormous stream of blood towards his brains and nodded slowly.

"No.. No problem, Hinata-chan." He swallowed down a decent amount of saliva, grabbed the paper and pressed it into his briefcase.

"I'll correct your answers this evening. You can go now." Itachi knew damn well, he'd be occupied with something else this evening that involved the image of Hinata.

"Sayonara, Itachi-sensei."

"Sayonara, Hinata-chan." They said their brief goodbyes and Hinata calmly walked out of the classroom with elegant strides.

Outside of the school, a brown-haired boy, with the same white eyes as Hinata, was leaning against the brick wall. He faintly looked up when his cousin approached him with a wide smile plastered on her face.

He pushed himself from the wall, walked up to her and forcefully pressed his mouth against hers. She reacted to his kiss with just as much affection and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, the boy asked, "How did it go?"

"How did you think, Neji-ni-san?" Hinata softly nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Good grades?" She laughed sweetly at his question and pressed her endowed chest against him.

"I just had to bend over and he was already stuttering like an idiot. All I need to maintain is a cute schoolgirl image." His hands crawled down her back and groped her ass softly.

"Hiashi-sama will be so proud of his little girl's grades." Neji kissed her right temple while she giggled girlishly at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Itachi-sensei will give me good grades because he can't control his hormones, Neji-ni-san." She remarked and he nodded in confirmation.

"So can I, now com'on.. Let's go home, Hinata-chan. I want you…" The blue-haired girl wiggled herself out of his grasp, held his hand and allowed him to take her home.

* * *

TSOH: Pein, were you able to contact the spirit realm already?!

Pein: No, why?

TSOH: Because most of the Akatsuki members are either dead or buried alive .

Pein: -Sighs- I'll try harder.

Neji: Making out with Hinata is so amazing.

TSOH: Making Hinata bad is amazing xD

Tobi: Please review to make this sanity-deprived authoress happy.


End file.
